Chuckson
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: The story of Samson, Rugrats style!
1. Sputter Heroes

Hello… (Nurse?) Angelica! (Hey, you are the one giving me the opening lines.) Oh, great; since when you developed that sense of humor? (Guess I'm spending too much time around Phil, Dil and Harold.) Maybe I should have them as assistants. (Maybe I should drop a piranha in your pants.) Okay, Miss Comedian, can you please say the disclaimer?

(Yes, of course. DISCLAIMER; Acosta doesn't own _Rugrats_ or any related character… oh, come on, we really have to do this every time you do a story? Please, we already know you don't own any cartoon character and you'll never do!) Angie… (Yes, I know; legal stuff.)

Well, besides the whole copyright thing, we have to tell you people a good part of the story will be narrated. (Those parts will be on bold and italics, to avoid confusion.) That's right, and also the characters will be on their _Rugrats _age, so some words will be misspelled and have a few grammatical mistakes on purpose. (I like those stories, except for the babies' diapers… you can't get used to the smell no matter what.) Angelica, I just ate! (Oh, I'm making you sick… guess now I'll have to start the fic for you.) –_sigh-_ Just do it, okay?

(Now, ladies and gentlemen, I, your favorite, most beautiful, graceful, marvelous…) Angelica, less than two lines, please. (Sure, ruin my fun. Okay, people, on with the show!)

**Chuckson.**

**A **_**Rugrats' **_**story by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.**

**- Sputter-Heroes.**

"Oh, please, change the channel! Reptar's movie is about to start!" Lil said to Chuckie, who was the one using the remote control; being the oldest baby he was the only one who more or less knew how to operate it correctly. The DeVille girl had recognized the hour at the house's clock; the big hand pointing straight up and the little one pointing a little to its right.

"Okay… I think that Reptar is on the channel that has the number that looks like a stick and the other that looks like a donut." Chuckie started looking for those numbers when Tommy raised his little hand, him and the other babies sitting either at the couch or the floor, in front of the Pickles' TV, except Dil, who was currently with his mother.

"I like Reptar too, but I think the Non-Gang Turtles are about to start too!"

"Uh, well…" Chuckie was about to reply when Phil joined the debate.

"That program is good but I like Spidey-Man better. I want to see if he finally eats an insect."

"Uh, friends…" Chuckie was now cut by Kimi.

"Oh, can we see the Flower-Bangers? I like their toys and their colors are nice."

"Why all the _sputter_-heroes have to work at the same time?" Chuckie sighed. At that moment, Didi, carrying Dil, opened the door to let Angelica, Susie and Harold in, Charlotte following the children.

"You're taking care of Susie and Harold today, Charlotte?" Didi asked the blonde woman after greeting the three-year-old kids and telling them to go to the living room.

"Yes, Harold's mother asked me to keep an eye on him and, for some reason, Angelica always asks me to invite Susie whenever he comes home." Charlotte shrugged while walking to the kitchen with Didi. Of course, the reason Angelica asked for this was because, even if Harold was her friend, he could be quite annoying at times, and Angelica found easier to stand him when the Carmichael girl was around to help her.

The women entered the kitchen, where Boris and Minka, Didi's parents, were helping her prepare dinner.

"Hi, Charlotte; you brought Angelica?" Minka greeted the business woman, who nodded in reply.

"Yes; she's with Susie and her friend Harold watching TV with the babies."

"TV?" Boris rolled his eyes. "In my times, we had fun watching chicken races; they never stayed on the track but that made the races a lot more interesting."

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Boris." Minka smirked at his husband. "You're the one who never misses 'Oprah'."

"Hey, some of the guests remind me our town's people. The one with the hairy back that married his horse and divorced two years later was exactly like my cousin Morty."

"Your family meetings must be quite fascinating." Charlotte whispered at Didi, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea." Didi then turned at her father. "Dad, can you go keep an eye on the children? We'll be a little busy here."

"Yeah, why not? I already finished smashing the potatoes, and that's the most I can cook without you having goat products at home." Boris said as walking out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the elder kids had joined the argument about what show to watch.

"Let's watch Dark King Duck. I like his entrance." Harold grinned and then tried to mimic the toon duck's voice. "I'm the… tenor that sings opera at night!"

"Yes, that's funny, but I like the show with the teenage robot better." Susie commented.

"Shows how little you know, Carmichael. The best _sputter_-heroes are the Powder-Puff Girls. I like the song." Angelica cleared her throat to sing. "**Fighting mimes trying to say a word…"**

"But their show isn't today, Angelica." Susie pointed, saving everyone's ears.

"You're always looking for silly details." The blonde frowned at the African-American while Chuckie seemed ready for a collapse.

"Uh, friends, can you please choose a _sputter_-hero? If we keep like this we're not going to see anyone." The geeky baby finally said.

"Well… uh… what _sputter_-hero you want to see, Chuckie?" Kimi asked her brother.

"Yes, the one with the control is who chooses the program." Susie pointed. "It's like a law or something."

"Well… I like Soup-A-Man." Chuckie finally admitted. "He's very nice and when he needs to fight a bad guy he just removes his glasses and turns strong, brave and gets that red big cape that looks so great."

"Too bad that doesn't work with you, Finster." Angelica pointed mockingly. "You're more useless without your glasses than with them… and that's saying a lot."

Angelica's words, as usual, put Chuckie's mood down to underground level.

"That wasn't nice, Angelica." Tommy frowned at his cousin.

"Yes, that was a very mean insult." Lil added.

"That was an insult? Then Angelica insults me when she calls me 'useless'?" Harold got a puzzled look while Susie rolled her eyes. Even if he was her age, Harold could be way more naïve than the babies.

"Okay, okay, don't get a rash in your diapers." Angelica sighed and turned at Chuckie. "Finster, I'm very, very sorry…"

Chuckie started getting a little smile.

"… about that you're totally useless without these!" Angelica smirked and, in a quick move, grabbed Chuckie's glasses and moved away from the other children.

"My glasses!" Chuckie gasped while extending his hands. He wasn't totally blind without the glasses but his sight was severely diminished.

"Angelica, bring those glasses back!" Susie snapped at the blonde while the babies frowned at Angelica.

"Yes, even I know that's bad!" Harold pointed at the Pickles girl. He usually stood all Angelica's insults and pranks without even noticing but he wasn't that clueless when she did mean stuff on other children.

"Only if you can catch me…" Angelica started running yet froze when noticing Boris was approaching.

"Hi, children; what are you doing?"

"Uh… eh… nothing, Grandpa Boris," Angelica quickly thought about an excuse. "I was just playing with the babies; I was about to hide the glasses so they could go find them."

"Ah, she was just playing." Harold got a relieved look while Susie sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are lucky for being so nice, Harold." The girl shook her head while Boris got the glasses from Angelica and walked to the living room, giving them back to Chuckie. Angelica was glad her lie had saved her from grounding, but got a surprised expression when Chuckie recovered his glasses and the first thing he did was glaring at her; obviously, the geeky baby was getting tired of her constant abuse.

"And what were you watching on the television?" Boris asked the older children while giving an affective patting to each baby's head and sitting himself at the couch right next to Chuckie.

"We were trying to decide that, Mister Boris." Susie replied.

"Yes, we want to see a _sputter_-heroes show." Harold added.

Boris, more or less used to kids misspelling words, deduced what they really meant.

"Oh, yes, super heroes are very interesting and they do very awesome things. Back at home, our hero was Mister Stanislao."

"He could fly?" Angelica asked.

"No, but he could eat 20 pounds of cheese without taking a breath."

"Now he's my hero too." Harold chuckled while rubbing his belly; Phil, who didn't know what '20 pounds' meant but recognized when someone mentioned a large amount of food, did the same as the fatty boy.

"Then he's not a real _sputter_-hero." Angelica frowned. "_Sputter_-heroes have cool toys to fight bad guys, or very colorful clothing, or have _sputter_-powers like flying, running very fast or lifting very heavy things like cars or Mrs. DeVille."

"Lifting heavy things, uh?" Boris got a sly smile while sitting Tommy on his lap. "Well, I know the story of a hero who could do that and more."

"What could he do?" Susie asked.

"Ah, he was the strongest man in the world."

"Like Soup-A-Man?" Harold asked, Chuckie becoming quite interested in the story.

"_A hero made of soup? The things TV people think."_ Boris thought while rolling his eyes. "Well, let me tell you the story and you kids decide." The old man cleared his throat and started.

"The story starts many, many years ago, when God punished the Israelites by letting the Philistines, who were mean and powerful, to dominate them."

"_Whoa. And I think my mom is strict when not letting me watch Tee Vee."_ Angelica thought as sitting with the other children to hear the story.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**The Israelites had to do all kind of things for the Philistines, like paying tribute to them and obey their rules. When God decided they had enough punishment, he sent an angel to tell a man he would have a very powerful son who would free their people as long as the kid followed some rules.**_

The narration set the scene in the typical biblical little town, with lots of villagers keeping their heads down while several soldiers (the Philistines) give them smug looks and mock them. The scene then showed Chaz Finster, in according clothing, walking through a field and then Susie, playing the role of the angel, landed in front of him.

"Whoa! Either you're an angel, or the last Philistine that hit my head did it too hard." Chaz said while rubbing his eyes.

"No. You're not seeing things." Susie replied. "I came here with a message from the big boss himself. You see, he decided you Israelites had enough, so he's sending a warrior that can get rid of the Philistines and help your people. He'll be your son."

"But I have no sons." Chaz said, confused, and then a baby cry is heard at a distance.

"Now you do. Go back home." Susie told the awed man while giving him a sheet of paper. "Oh, and before I forget, he has to do the things on this list. Basically, raise him to be a good kid, and, and never forget this, never cut his hair even if he wants to look like the last sensation boy band."

_**The man obeyed the angel, and so the kid, who was called Samson, was raised according to the instructions he received.**_

Then, the scene changed to a house where Kira is trying to comb Chuckie's hair; like everyone else, they also have the right clothing for the time and age but still conserve their glasses. Kira is wearing a white dress that covers most of her body while Chuckie wears brown vest and pants, black sandals and blue wristbands.

"I think this will be enough." Kira smiled at her handwork but, a split second later, Chuckie's hair is back to its usual messy self. "Oh, I give up!"

"What's wrong, dear?" Chaz, carrying Kimi, entered the room.

"His hair; I know we aren't supposed to cut it, but trying to comb it is a pain. Worse of all is that hair gel hadn't been invented yet." Kira sighed while the kid shrugged at her.

"Well, you remember what the angel said; he can't get his hair cut no matter what or he'll not be able to free us from the Philistines." Chaz pointed while putting Kimi on the floor, her brother joining the girl immediately to play with her.

"Yes, I know… but the moment after he does it, he is going to the stylist." Kira cleared before smiling and giving her husband a little kiss; she then took out a blue headband and put it on her son's head. "Oh, well, this must work on the meantime."

The adults started doing their chores while the kids walked out to the backyard and, being a biblical town, the backyard basically consists on pure open space all the way to the town's limits. The siblings walk where Tommy, Phil and Lil are taking care of some chicken and lambs while Dil looks at them.

"Hi. Are you new?" Kimi greeted them.

"Yes. The Philistines destroyed our house so we had to move here." Tommy told her.

"They are so bad that sometimes want to change my name." Phil groaned.

"And who are you?" Lil asked.

"I'm Kimi, and he's my big brother, Samson, but we all call him Chuckie because our daddy's name is Chaz so I don't know why calling him Sam's son." Kimi shrugged.

"Yes, but I like the two names." Chuckie shrugged. "You guys need help with your _aminals_?"

"A little; the lambs don't want to go back to their corral." Lil said. Chuckie nodded at her and then, without making any effort, carried two lambs, one under each arm, back to their corral. The kid repeated the operation several times without breaking a sweat.

"Whoa! You're very strong, Samson." Phil said in awe.

"Thanks. I've been that way since I can remember. Sometimes I carry my daddy when he's too tired to carry me." Chuckie replied in a good humored way.

"And he always lifts the couch when my ball rolls under it so I can get it back." Kimi added.

"It must be very nice to be so strong." Lil said while Chuckie sighed.

"Not that much. When I learned to grab things, I broke many of them by accident. And sometimes I still have accidents." Then, in a perfect cue, Chuckie tripped with a rock and, to stop his fall, extended his hand to grab a nearby tree; it worked but, due his strength, the tree was ripped from the ground, roots and all.

"Oops. Sorry." Chuckie gave everyone a sheepish smile and then replanted the tree, the other kids looking at him in awe.

"Guess we're lucky our only accidents happen when we drink too much water before bedtime." Phil commented.

"Well, I still think you're a nice guy. You want to play with us?" Tommy invited the geeky baby, who smiled in reply and joined them.

A while later the kids were playing with a ball, except Dil who's looking at them. Tommy kicks it to Phil and he throws it to Kimi, who passes to Lil who passes to Chuckie, who kicks it and goes up, up, up… and away.

"Maybe I hit it too hard." Chuckie sighed. "I'll go get it."

The boy ran in the direction he sent the ball while his friends wait for him. The kid, after running for a while, stopped when finding a sign reading 'Construction Site' and a destroyed tower, with lots of people emerging from the debris.

"And here I thought the Babel Tower would last forever." One man complained while emerging with the ball. "And a simple ball takes it down… I'm so going to sue the architect."

Chuckie gulped and got a sheepish smile. The man dropped the ball and then, without anyone noticing, the redhead grabbed it and left while whistling.


	2. The Strongest Geek

- **The Strongest Geek.**

Chuckie eventually returned with the ball and the game continued, this time the redhead being a lot more careful to avoid another accident.

"Throw the ball, Phil!" Tommy said to his friend, who was the one currently holding the ball and trying to avoid the others.

"Here goes the ball!" Phil was about to throw the ball when feeling someone grabbing it. Everyone turned to see the McNulty brothers, minus Timmy, all of them in soldier outfits.

"What are you doing with this ball, babies?" The tallest soldier said.

"Uh… we're playing." Tommy replied.

"Yes, that's what you do with balls." Lil shrugged before whispering at Kimi. "That helmet must be very tight."

"I know what balls are for!" The soldier groaned. "But according to law, all your toys are for us Philistines; you only can play with the things we allow you."

"Here. Play with this rock." Another soldier gave Tommy a little rock. The bald baby dropped it, him and his friends staring at the rock for a few moments before Phil talked again.

"It looks nice but it doesn't bounce."

"We want our ball!" Tommy frowned at the soldiers.

"Bally!" Dil frowned as well while extending his little hands trying to get the ball.

"Oh, yeah? And who is going to make us do that?" The largest soldier smirked at the babies while the other ones fold their arms.

"My big brother!" Kimi points at Chuckie, who gulped and whispered at her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." The redhead realized he had no options left and faced the soldiers. "Uh… can we have our ball back? We are playing with it… or you can play with us if you want."

The soldiers chuckled and took out their swords (wooden ones, of course), approaching Chuckie with menacing expressions.

"Or… we can let you play with it… you can borrow it, no problem. Just return it when finishing." Chuckie replied nervously as he and his friends start walking back. The Philistines were ready to attack when freezing on the spot and gulping.

"Whoa. You scared them, brother." Kimi said to Chuckie, who got a surprised face.

"But I didn't do a thing." The redhead whispered at his friends and sister.

"Maybe they got scared by Dil's diaper." Phil waved his hand in front of his nose.

"You smell worse, Phil." Lil commented. Phil was about to reply when everyone noticed Dil pointing behind them and giggling.

"Kitty! Kitty!"

The group turned, realizing what Dil and the Philistines had seen; a large lion, with a hungry expression, approaching them. And since all of them were little kids, the lion looked as big as a T-Rex.

"Uh… how about… RUN!" A soldier yelled in fear.

"Finally, an order I like!" Phil added a split second everyone started running away from the lion, Tommy stopping when remembering who couldn't run.

"Dil!"

"Kitty!" Dil kept giggling and smiling at the lion that was now just a few feet away from him.

"The lion is going to eat my brother!" Tommy yelled in alarm. The soldiers, who were already hiding behind some rocks, popped their heads out.

"Your brother is a Philistine?" A soldier asked.

"No."

"Oh. Good bye." The soldiers went back to hiding while Tommy ran back to where Dil was.

"Poor Tommy and Dil!" Lil exclaimed while covering her eyes, she and the other babies looking at Tommy trying to rescue his brother.

Tommy grabbed Dil and started walking back, the lion getting closer and closer.

"Nice lion… you don't eat babies… with your very big mouth… that has a lot of big teeth…" Tommy said nervously, trying to calm down the beast that was now raising a paw, ready to strike the kids.

This was all Chuckie could stand. The redhead dashed in front of the bald babies and frowned at the lion.

"You shouldn't do this! You're being a bad lion. Now, go to your house and sit at the corner. Don't make me tell your mommy." Chuckie lectured the lion, who gave him a puzzled stare. The lion then shrugged and roared at Chuckie and the Pickles boys.

"Now that's why my mommy and my daddy wash their teeth." Tommy said, half-closing his eyes while Dil got a disgusted face and Chuckie rubbed his glasses to clean them. The lion raised his paw again and attacked the redhead.

Chuckie stopped cleaning his glasses just in time to grab the paw with both hands and, after struggling with the feline for a few seconds, tossed the predator over his shoulder. The lion landed with a hard thud before standing up, visibly dizzy. The lion shook his head and turned back to face Chuckie, who now was getting a more-or-less well done boxing position while Tommy ran away carrying Dil. The lion attacked again, trying to bite the kid, but Chuckie who, at this point, had closed his eyes and was throwing punches at the air, stopped him with a powerful left hook, stunning the beast.

"Whoa! He's winning!" Phil, at the distance, exclaimed in admiration.

"Get him, Chuckie!" Kimi exclaimed, excited, while Lil got an idea.

"Throw him away as you did with the ball!"

Chuckie heard Lil's voice and opened his eyes. He realized the stunned animal was now looking the other way, showing his back and tail to him; Chuckie frowned and grabbed the lion's tail, yanking it and making the beast sit down before started spinning the lion around, in an Olympic throw-like move; Chuckie spun the lion several times, creating a strong wind that lifted dust and sand around and raising the animal over his head, the lion now not roaring but meowing in fear until the kid released him.

"Bye-bye, Kitty," Dil waved bye to the lion that now was just a little point at the distance.

"That was the much most bravest thing I've ever seen!" Tommy said as he and his friends approached Chuckie, who was just realizing what he just had done.

"I… I did that?"

"Yes. You're the strongest, most bravest big brother anyone can have!" Kimi gave him a tight hug, Lil joining her immediately; the geeky kid blushed and smiled after a few seconds. At that moment, Phil turned back, realizing the soldiers, still half-hidden, had seen the whole thing and now had amazed and scared faces; the DeVille boy got a sly grin.

"Hey, you still don't want to give us the ball?" Phil shouted at the soldiers.

"N-no… I mean… AH, YOU KEEP THE BALL, WE'RE GOING!" A soldier said as dropping the ball before running away in fear, his companions joining him immediately.

"Yes, that's what I thought." Phil chuckled and picked up the ball. "Hey, you guys want to play a little more?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Many miles away, Stu, Drew and Howard, using Arabian-style clothing, walked through the desert looking up in the sky.

"Seriously, why are we looking for the star? It's too early." Howard commented.

"Not really; the star is supposed to appear way before the other ones." Stu pointed.

"No, I mean it's too early… like, more than one thousand years too early. The Messiah isn't going to get born yet."

"Why waiting until last moment?" Drew shrugged while his brother pointed at the distance.

"I see it! It's the star!"

**WHAM!**

The men looked at the bruised lion that had landed just a few feet ahead of them.

"No. Flying lion," Howard shrugged and started walking away, Drew and Stu looking at each other.

"Maybe we should ask for directions." Drew suggested.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Soon, all the Israelites knew about Samson's amazing strength. And, of course, the Philistines knew as well.**_

At an ancient-style palace, Timmy McNulty, dressed in royal clothing, received his soldiers and heard about their encounter with the geeky kid.

"Are you telling me a freckled baby did that to a lion?" Timmy asked the soldiers.

"Yes, oh Great King, Master of Everything, and The One Who Can Get the Cookies Jar from The Top Shelf." One of the soldiers replied. "He defeated that lion as if it was a mouse."

"The lion was big like Simba, or small like Baby Simba?"

"Uh… big like Big Simba." The soldier replied. Timmy frowned and paced back and forth in front of them.

"We can't let one of our slaves to be that strong. He can give us troubles." Timmy said when stopping. "Quick, find out what's his name and bring him here to the palace."

"And what if he doesn't want to come?" Another soldier gulped.

"Well… tell him we are inviting him to have cookies and milk." Timmy ordered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I still don't know why they invited me." Chuckie asked Kimi, the both of them heading to the palace.

"Well, you kicked that lion very, very far away. Maybe they want to play ball with you." Kimi shrugged.

"I don't know. The Philistines are very mean with us; why they now invite me to their house?" Chuckie got a nervous (more than usual) tone.

"Um… maybe they saw you're very strong and they don't want to fight someone like you and they prefer to be your friends."

"That has sense." Chuckie said, calming a little bit. "Hey, maybe I can ask them to stop being so bad with us; we can sit, and have our cookies, and our milk, and talk, and then take our nap together and have fun with coloring books…"

"Yes. That's the _spitir._" Kimi giggled and then looked ahead, realizing they were now just in front of the palace. "Now, go and have fun; and bring me some cookies, please."

Chuckie nodded at his sister, gave her a quick hug and moved to the large, imposing door. The redhead knocked it a couple of times and waited for the answer.

"Who's there?" A random soldier looked down at Chuckie from the watchtower.

"Uh… I'm Samson. I got your invitation." Chuckie took out a piece of paper that had some finger-painted drawings and showed it to the tower guard.

"Okay. Wait a moment." The soldier then talked to his companions, and a few moments later the massive door opened. Chuckie turned a last time to see his smiling sister nodding at him, and entered the palace, the door closing immediately after he passed.

"Hi. I just want to say… thanks… for… inviting…" Chuckie paled when realizing a bunch of soldiers were surrounding him, and several others were closing the door with thick chains and locks.

"Uh… you did it so we don't get cold?" Chuckie asked nervously while Timmy walked in front of the soldiers.

"You don't look that strong. Oh, well, we have to punish you anyway."

"If this is because of the tower… well, it was an accident! I can clean if you want; just give me a broom." Chuckie pleaded, noticing the soldiers getting closer. "G-guess this means we're getting no cookies?"

"Well, I'm getting them." Timmy said, taking out a cookie and munching it. "You are going to the dungeon for a _much-llion_ years."

"WAAAH!" Chuckie screamed in fear and ran to the door.

"You fool, you can't escape; the door is…"

**CRAASH!**

All the Philistines gasped in awe as Chuckie ripped the door from its place and carried it while running away from the palace. A few moments later, Kimi who was now walking back home saw her brother running towards she.

"The party is over?" Kimi asked him.

"No, there's no party!"

"Then why they gave you a present?" Kimi asked, pointing at the door.

"Oh, great, now I'll have to pay for this one too!" Chuckie groaned. "I'll better return it."

At the palace, Timmy stared at the now empty door frame.

"Well… he really is strong. But I still want him to give me my door back!" The Philistine king threw a tantrum.

"Watch out!"

Everyone turned when hearing Chuckie shouting. A few moments later, the Philistines ran for coverage.

**SMASH!**

The Philistines looked at the large door that now was half-destroyed in the middle of the hole it made when crashing against the palace's wall.

"Uh… thanks." Timmy turned, impressed, to shout back at Chuckie.

"You're welcome." The reply came a few seconds later. Timmy looked at the door, then at the hole, and got an angry face.

"Clean up this mess, get a new door, build another wall, and catch that dumb baby… and bring me a hot chocolate!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**The Philistines, furious with Samson, and worried he would use his great strength to lead the Israelites against them, marched to the town to arrest him.**_

A large battalion of Philistines, all of them kids from 3 to 5 fives old, entered the town, all the villagers looking from their homes, hidden in fear. A soldier stood on the center of the street and raised his voice.

"Attention, everyone; the kid known as Samson, or Chuckie… well, the freckled kid with glasses and lots of strength, has been ordered by the Philistine King to get arrested. If you don't give him to us, we'll destroy the town, steal the _aminals_, and paint on the walls until we ruin the original color."

"No, I just painted my kitchen!" A random Israelite cried.

"Here; take him." The Philistines turned at an Israelite that looked like a random baby around Kimi's age that emerged from his house holding something.

"That's no Samson. That's a chicken." The soldier pointed.

"Samson isn't that brave; you'll not notice the difference." The baby shrugged while the chicken struggled and ran back inside the house. The soldiers frowned and were about to start destroying the place when Chuckie emerged with his hands up.

"Okay, I give up, but don't hurt anyone."

The soldiers lost no time and secured the boy with chains; then, they started dragging and pushing him through the streets, heading to the palace, while the Israelites looked sadly at him from the windows. Eventually, the group passed next to Tommy's house, the kid carrying Dil; the youngest Pickles, holding a baby rattle, felt bad for Chuckie and extended his hands, offering him the rattle as a gift.

Despite being hand-cuffed, and with many heavy chains restraining his body, Chuckie smiled at Dil's gesture and extended his hands to accept the rattle but a Philistine took it first.

"This toy is too nice for you. I'm keeping it; serves to hit you." The soldier chuckled and started hitting Chuckie in the head with the rattle while the group kept advancing, Tommy and Dil getting even sadder.

_**The soldiers took Samson out of town, mocking, pushing and dragging him all the time, until he realized they were quite far from the village.**_

"So, now you're not going to destroy the town or hurt anyone?" Chuckie asked the soldiers, the annoying one still hitting him with the rattle.

"No, we're not." A soldier replied, and everyone kept silence for a few seconds before all the Philistines burst laughing.

"I said something funny?" Chuckie asked them.

"You're very dumb. Of course we're going to keep doing bad things! We arrested you just because this way nobody is going to stop us." Another soldier said between laughs.

"You mean… you lied?" Chuckie asked, scared yet also a little upset.

"Yes, and we would do that again." Another random soldier answered. Now Chuckie was visibly angry.

"Well, if you are not going to be nice, then I'm going to do what all of you doesn't want me to do." The redhead baby frowned.

"What; pee in your pants?" The annoying Philistine asked, not pausing his hitting, while the others laughed.

"No; I went to the baff-room before coming here." Chuckie replied. "And I'm going to stop you."

"And how are you going to do that if you're chained?" The leading soldier asked mockingly.

Chuckie didn't say a thing but stopped walking. The soldiers dragging him tried to keep the geek moving but he stood on his place. Even when the soldier with the rattle stopped hitting him and joined the other ones to try pushing or pulling their prisoner, the redhead remained immobile. Then, in a sudden, Chuckie cried in anger and extended his arms, pushing the Philistines away and breaking the chains and cuffs.

"He's escaping!" A soldier yelled in fear.

"W-we have swords and armors! We can catch him!" Another soldier got his spine back and raised his sword, his companions doing the same after a few seconds. Chuckie then looked down at his feet, realizing the hitting soldier had dropped the rattle, and grabbed it, holding the rattle as a weapon.

"Get him!" The leading soldier ordered the others, and soon all of them were attacking Chuckie, but he replied connecting very well-placed hits with his rattle, breaking the swords with it and then hitting the Philistines' heads and bodies; due his strength, the soldiers felt the hits even if they were wearing armor.

"Waah! He plays too rough!" A large Philistine soldier ran away, rubbing his head and crying in fear and pain. The leader gulped and started sweating cold until having an idea; he immediately grabbed another Philistine who was running away as well.

"Quick, go get the special soldiers!"

The soldier obeyed and ran away while the very one-sided battle continued. A few minutes later, the Philistine returned with several teenagers, on similar armor, following him.

"There he is, cousin. He's the mean baby that doesn't let us destroy his people." The little Philistine told a very large teenager, who cracked his knuckles and glared at Chuckie.

"Come on, guys, let's get this baby!" The large teen said to his partners, all of them charging against Chuckie, who gulped at the sight.

"Hey, wait… they're large boys; I can hit them harder!" Chuckie realized, and waited for the teenagers on his place, still holding the rattle.

**WHACK! POW! THUD! ZAS! OOF!...**

The soldiers' leader and the one who went for the teens stared at the scene, cringing and half-closing their eyes at the fight in front of them, until the leader turned at his subordinate.

"Go get more soldiers. And tell your aunt that your cousin isn't going home for dinner."


	3. Secret Weapon

**- Secret weapon.**

_**Even with the**__** back-up, the Philistines couldn't defeat Samson, who bested a good portion of their army before returning home, tired but fine.**_

Timmy, sitting on his throne, wide opened his eyes at the little group soldiers, all of them covered with bandages and band-aids. And these were the few ones good enough to stand on their feet.

"How many of you fought him?" Timmy, frowning, asked a soldier.

"Uh… a thousand."

"A thousand…" Timmy got a puzzled look. "How much is a thousand?"

"I think it's more than a _bunch-dred_ but less than a _much-llion_."

"Oh. Well, you were a thousand soldiers. He's just one. You have swords, shields and armors, and he had… what he had?" Timmy asked another soldier.

"He had a baby rattle."

"And he had a baby rattle… and still, HE WON?" Timmy snapped at the group, all of them looking down in embarrassment. "Oh, this is… this is… some adult word that I don't know yet!"

Timmy folded his arms and frowned, sinking on his throne in thought.

"We have to do something with this baby. We're running out of soldiers."

"More like, we're running away from him." A soldier admitted.

"Maybe I should forbid baby rattles… but that may make him more angry." Timmy then got an idea. "Okay, it seems he only fights us when he's very, very upset, so guess we have to keep this kid happy until we find a way to defeat him."

"How about giving him some cookies?" Another soldier shrugged.

"Not bad… but I was thinking about giving him a job to keep him busy and not messing with us."

"Let's make him wreck houses. He's good at that." A soldier suggested.

"No, let's make him work at the _supah_-market. Someone has to carry the bags." Another soldier commented.

"No, I don't want to give him a job where he can use his strength. It has to be something hard to this kid to keep him very busy." Timmy kept thinking before having an idea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You want me to be fudge?" Chuckie asked the quite nervous Philistine that went to his house the next day. The redhead's friends were already there, celebrating he had escaped the soldiers.

"If he's going to be fudge, we can take a lick?" Phil raised a hand.

"No, not 'fudge'; judge. We want you to be this town's judge." The soldier pointed at Chuckie. "I mean, you Israelites don't want us Philistines telling you what to do, right? Well, if you become the judge, you can solve the problems and punish people the way you want."

"Well… that sounds fine." Chuckie thought out-loud. "But I don't know how to be judge."

"Ah, you will learn. The judges can do almost anything they want." The soldier shrugged. "Just get sure you punish or ground the people who do bad things."

"Like the Philistines?" Lil asked.

"Uh… no, no, no, not us!" The soldier said in a hurry. "I mean, Israelites doing bad things so we, the soldiers, don't need to punish or ground them."

"You know, that's a good thing." Tommy pointed at his redhead friend. "If you are in charge of helping and grounding people, then the soldiers will not need to come all the time."

"Well…" Chuckie still hesitated a bit, but all his friends encouraging him finally convinced the kid to accept the job. "Okay, I'll do it. Maybe you guys are right and it's a good idea."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This wasn't such a good idea." Chuckie, sitting behind a counter with the word 'Judge' written on it, gulped when several kids went to see him.

"Everybody stay behind the line!" Phil said to the crowd, trying to control them.

"Yes, the judge will attend all of you; just wait to be called." Lil, next to her brother, did her best to help him.

"What's next case, Kimi?" Tommy asked Kimi, who was holding several cards.

"Uh… the number… the number… the kids with the blue cards!" Kimi finally said.

"That's us!" Two kids, each one holding a blue card with a number on it –that really had no use since they couldn't count- raised their hands. Tommy nodded at Phil and Lil so they allowed them to pass and stand in front of Chuckie.

"Okay, what's your problem?" The redhead asked them.

"He stole my tricycle and doesn't want to return it!" One kid pointed at the other.

"No, that's my tricycle! My dad and I painted it before he gave it to me." The other kid replied.

"Friends, friends, please, don't yell." Chuckie said in his best calming tone and then turned at Tommy. "Bring the tricycle."

Tommy and Kimi brought the tricycle, a nice, red one, with Dil riding the vehicle and ringing its bell. Chuckie stood from his place and walked next to the tricycle.

"Now, be very, very honest. Who is the owner of this tricycle?" Chuckie asked the pair.

"IT'S MINE! NO! IT'S MINE! HE'S TELLING A LIE!" The kids chorused while pointing and shoving each other.

"Why don't you share it?" Chuckie suggested, the kids frowning and turning their backs to each other while folding arms.

"Well, if you don't share the tricycle, then… I… uh…" Chuckie thought for a few seconds before getting a quite severe tone. "I'm going to break it!"

"WHAT?" The kids turned at the judge, his friends and the crowd stunned at his decision as well.

"What I said." Chuckie carried Dil out of the tricycle and handled him to Tommy before grabbing the tricycle with both hands. "My daddy always breaks cookies in two pieces so my sister and I can have them when there's only one cookie left. If you two want the tricycle and don't want sharing it, I'm breaking it so each of you can have a part."

"Breaking a tricycle with your hands? Whoa, that's going to be great; do it!" Phil encouraged Chuckie.

"Yes… that sounds very funny; break the tricycle!" One of the kids said in excitement while the other got teary eyes.

"Please, Mister Judge, don't break the tricycle." The kid kneeled in front of Chuckie, almost crying. "I like that tricycle a lot, and it's my most favorite toy in the world. If you're doing it because we want it, then give it to him; I prefer to see him getting the tricycle than seeing you breaking it."

"Really? Oh, yes; yes, yes, yes, give me the tricycle!" The other kid started jumping in excitement. Chuckie gave him a long look and then looked down at the other kid, the geek releasing the tricycle after a few moments.

"You know, I think I'm not giving you the tricycle. You don't like it that much." Chuckie frowned at the standing kid, who stopped jumping and gulped. "I think you are the one who stole it, so I'm grounding you; a time out right now, and no cookies tonight."

The kid pouted yet couldn't convince Chuckie to change his mind, so left the place, walking slowly and looking down. Chuckie then turned and helped the other kid stand up.

"I think this is really your tricycle. Go play with it and be careful so nobody steal it again."

"Thanks, Mister Judge!" The kid said in excitement before hugging his tricycle and jumping on it.

"Ah, it was nothing… uh… what's your name?"

"Solomon; oh, and thanks again." The kid said before riding away, the crowd cheering at Chuckie for solving his first case.

"Maybe I'm a good judge after all." Chuckie smiled and went back to his place. "Call the next case!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Samson became a very good judge, and did this job for a very long time. His town loved him, and the Philistines stopped messing with them, both because he was doing the job quite well and keeping order, and also because they were afraid of his strength. Of course, the Philistines still wanted to get rid of him, so they were always spying on him and trying to find how to defeat their enemy.**_

Chuckie and his friends were now at a night club; of course, due their age, it wasn't really that late (more like, around 6 p.m.) and everybody was having just milk, cookies and candies.

"Another round of bottles, please." Chuckie, sitting at his table, raised his hand to call the waiter, who obeyed and brought several baby bottles.

"This milk has chocolate!" Phil smiled before started drinking from his bottle.

"Tasty!" Dil said before burping, the little baby giggling after doing it.

"Thanks for inviting us, brother." Kimi said to Chuckie, who was now eating a cookie.

"Well, I get many coins for doing my job, and I like sharing them." Chuckie shrugged. "That's why I bought Mommy a washing machine so she doesn't get tired washing our clothing."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cut to Chuckie and Kimi's house, where Kira is taking a look at her blankets; the lady is smiling, satisfied.

"Very nice job. But next time, don't use that much soap." Kira turned at her 'washing machine', the lion, with several band-aids and a bandage around his waist; the beast nodded at her and put a shirt on the dirty laundry's basket. The animal grabbed the basket with his jaws and walked away.

"How he got this job?" Chaz asked his wife.

"He is no longer capable of hunting; something about being afraid of his prey fighting back." Kira shrugged. "But he does a great job, especially if considering he has no thumbs."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cut back to the night club.

"You deserve those coins. You're doing a very good job." Tommy commented.

"Yes, everyone is behaving and the Philistines almost don't come to the town." Lil added.

"Except those two who are following us," Phil pointed at a nearby table, everybody turning to see two soldiers covering their faces with coloring books. The babies shrugged and returned to chat and enjoy their meal. At that moment, a baby, wearing a more or less formal outfit, walked on the place's stage.

"And now, to your entertainment, our star dancer… who we finally convinced to not singing… Delilah."

The public started clapping, and a certain blonde in a stylish, according-to-time-and-age dress, walked on stage.

"My dear public, for your fun… and so I can get my paycheck… I'll dance!" Angelica/Delilah made a signal to a baby standing next to a boom-box; the kid nodding at her and pushing a button to start the song.

**La Cucaracha!... La Cucaracha!... Ya no puede caminar…!**

Angelica took two maracas out of her dress and started dancing, following the rhythm perfectly while the crowd looked and clapped at her following the rhythm as well. The girl then jumped down the stage and kept dancing around the tables, smiling at the people.

"Whoa. She dances very nice." Chuckie commented, smiling. The song stopped and changed immediately to another tune, the French Can-Can. The blonde returned to the stage, dropped the maracas and lifted her dress slightly to start dancing the right style, throwing kicks in the air and balancing the dress rhythmically. When this song finished, the next tune was the sound track of 'Saturday Night Fever' and, in a perfect cue, a mirrors ball popped from the ceiling; the girl removed her long dress, finishing with a mini-skirt, and started dancing on stage while making a 'come here' hand movement to Chuckie, who gulped and pointed at himself, not believing she was calling him.

"Go, Chuckie; she wants to dance with you." Tommy pushed his friend while the others encouraged the redhead. Chuckie eventually did as said and walked on stage, doing his best to dance; despite his clumsiness, the kid did a more or less good job.

"Thanks for inviting me." Chuckie whispered at the blonde.

"I always invite someone from the crowd and you are the most decent-looking tonight." Angelica shrugged without pausing her dancing. The crowd kept cheering and clapping, except the Philistines spies, who got a thoughtful look.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" One soldier said to the other.

"Yes; he needs practice."

"You're right… but I was thinking about another thing."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night, Angelica was at her dressing room, drinking a juice and looking at herself in a mirror when someone knocked the door.

"I hope it's the room service." Angelica thought out-loud. "Come in!"

The door opened and Timmy entered, followed by the spy soldiers.

"Hi, Miss; I'm the Philistines King."

"So, you don't have my sandwich?" Angelica frowned, obviously not caring about the visitor's position.

"No, but I want to make a deal with you, Miss Delilah."

"Oh, you're offering me a job!" Angelica's mood changed immediately. "Please, sit down. Oh, and call me Angelica; Delilah is just my artist name; one of my Mom's ideas."

"And it had worked quite well, right, Sweetie?" Charlotte, in a fancy dress, appeared at the door, holding another anachronism for this story; a cell phone she used immediately after waving bye to her daughter while walking away. "Jonathan, tell those guys at Gomorrah that we have a no-refunds policy; I know we promised my daughter will act there but it's not our fault the city got destroyed."

"Thanks." Timmy sat on a nearby chair. "Well, I want you to do something that doesn't have anything to do with dancing."

"You want me singing? I do that too." The girl cleared her throat. "**Sing the happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song; sing the happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song…"**

Timmy and his soldiers cringed and covered their ears; this girl's voice wasn't exactly angelic.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Apparently, the Philistines weren't the only ones who disliked the blonde's singing; the girl was even heard out of town, scaring a lot of locusts, the insects crying in pain and flying away. The locusts swarm flew over a sign with an arrow, the sign reading 'To Egypt' and the swarm following the direction the arrow was pointing; after a few seconds, a random voice was heard at a distance.

"Oh, for Ra's sake, not again!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cut back at the dressing room.

"Stop singing!" Timmy's yelling finally made Angelica to stop. "No, you don't have to sing… actually don't sing again, never, ever!"

"Are you a king or a critic?" Angelica frowned at her visitor. "Okay, if you don't want me singing or dancing, what do you want me doing?"

"Well, my soldiers told me you danced tonight with Chuckie 'Samson' Finster, and he seemed to like it."

"That baby was Samson? The judge with lots of strength?" Angelica gave him a puzzled look, Timmy and the spies nodding at her. "I thought he would be taller."

"He looks like a dumb baby but, really, he's as strong as Poppy-Eye even without eating spinach."

"Lucky him; who wants to eat spinach anyway?" Angelica got a nauseated expression for a moment before changing to a more normal one. "So, what's up with him? If you want me to teach him dancing, well, he needs a lot of work."

"No, what we want is to get rid of him." Timmy pointed. "The problem is that he's very _powder-full_, and we can't catch him."

"Actually, we can catch him." A spy added. "But he always escapes and kicks out _butties_."

"Don't remind me. You have any idea of how hard is to get new soldiers when they know they have to fight a _sputter_-strong kid?" Timmy turned back at Angelica. "Anyway, what I want is to you to become his friend."

"Okay… you don't like the kid and want a very pretty girl like me to become his friend?" Angelica arched an eyebrow at him. "That crown must be very tight."

"You're not becoming his friend for real; you're just pretending to be his friend, and then you will discover his weakness. All the _sputter_-heroes have a weakness." Timmy explained.

"Somehow, that reminds me of a movie." Angelica pointed.

"Don't look at me; Disney copied that idea from the story we're parodying... and it took me three days to learn that word. So, we have a deal?" Timmy smirked at Angelica.

"I don't know…" The girl rubbed her chin.

"We're giving you a _much-llion_ cookies if you do it."

"With chocolate chips?" Angelica got a quite interested expression.

"Yes, a lot of them."

The girl extended her hand at Timmy.

"Mister King, you got yourself a spy."


	4. Spying Games

**- Spying Games.**

_**Delilah obeyed the king's orders, and, in order to obtain information about Samson, started doing her best to become close to him.**_

Angelica stood hidden behind a corner, looking at Chuckie, holding a lunchbox and walking out of his house, heading to his work place. The girl smirked as looking at something she was holding; a jam jar, and waited for Chuckie to pass in front of her; then, she pretended to ignore the boy's presence and tried opening the jar.

"Do you need help?" Chuckie asked her and stopped walking.

"Yes, I… hey, you're the kid from the club." Angelica smiled at him, faking surprise. The redhead wide opened his eyes when recognizing her.

"And you're the dancer!" Chuckie smiled. "Hi; you live around here?"

"No, but the store next to my house has no more jam and I had to look on a lot of stores to find one jar; but I can't open it." Angelica then handled the jar to him. "Can you help me?"

The kid nodded and opened the jar with ease.

"Wow, you're very strong!" Angelica said in her best kind tone.

"Thanks; I like helping people." Chuckie handled the jar back to her.

"Thank you. So… what are you doing today?" Angelica asked while taking a little spoon out of her pocket and using it to eat some jam at the spot.

"I'm a judge; I'm going to work right now." Chuckie showed her the lunchbox. "Mommy made me a sandwich and also put me a pudding and a juice carton for my lunch."

"That's nice. And… at what time do you have lunch?" Angelica got her sly smirk.

"When the sun is very, very up in the sky, like everyone else," Chuckie shrugged.

"It's okay if we have lunch together? I don't like eating alone." Angelica gave him a little pout, the kid falling for the trick immediately.

"Sure. I work at the court; I'll wait for you." Chuckie smiled at the nodding blonde and started walking away. "I have to go; see you later."

Angelica waved bye to the redhead until he was out of sight and then knocked twice on a nearby barrel.

"Tell the king I started the plan."

"I'm going." A voice came from the barrel and a moment later it elevated a little bit, two little feet becoming visible. The soldier inside the barrel started walking away, but tripped and fell almost immediately, yet still left the place by rolling away.

"And next time make holes for the eyes!" Angelica yelled at the retreating barrel and then sighed. "No wonder they need my help."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As said, Angelica ate lunch with Chuckie and his friends, all of them sitting at a lunch table out of the court. Even if the blonde got annoyed with the babies' manners at times, she stood them quite well.

"And you have to work a lot to become a dancer?" Lil asked Angelica, who was sipping some juice.

"No when you're as good as I am." The girl replied proudly.

"Ah, you mean like me." Phil stood up and started doing some silly dancing moves, causing everyone to laugh at him. The kid then tripped and hit his own juice, spilling it on Chuckie's hand.

"Phil, you know I don't like getting soaked!" Chuckie shook his hand, slightly annoyed, the blonde noticing this and smirking.

"It was nice to have lunch with you guys. I have to go now… oh, and would you like coming to my house after work to play?" Angelica turned at Chuckie. "I would like inviting everyone but my mom doesn't let me have many guests when she isn't at home."

"Yes, I would like that." Chuckie smiled at the blonde, who gave him a little grin in reply.

"Good. I'll come later and then we can go together." Angelica stood up and left while waving bye to the babies.

"She's very nice, brother." Kimi commented at Chuckie.

"Yes, and she's also very pretty." Chuckie got a little blush, smiling and sipping his juice, ignoring that, several yards away from them, Angelica was talking with another Philistine spy, this one disguised as a flour sack and, luckily, with eye holes on the right place.

"I think his weakness is water, like the witch from the Wizard of Oz." Angelica told the spy, the soldier's eyes smirking at her.

"Then I'll go to your house and prepare everything." The soldier and the blonde nodded at each other before the spy started running away… and tripped, just like his companion.

**WHAM!**

"Okay… next disguise needs holes for the arms too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Faster, faster!" Angelica laughed as Chuckie gave her a piggy-back ride to her house, the girl guiding him the whole time and finally witnessing the kid's strength; despite her being a little taller and heavier, Chuckie could carry her and run with ease. They eventually stopped in front of a nice house at the city's suburbs.

"Here's where I live." Angelica said as Chuckie deposited her gently on the ground. "You go to the backyard while I go get some toys."

"Okay." The kid smiled at her and entered the backyard, watching the flowers and bushes. The girl approached a nearby tree and whispered at the soldier hiding behind it.

"You can get him now he's alone." The soldier nodded at the girl's words and turned at his companions, all of them emerging from several bushes and trees around the house.

Chuckie was sniffing some dandelions, and sneezing when doing it, when hearing the soldiers; the kid turned and gulped at the sight of a lot of Philistines holding water balloons.

"Ready, aim, and… WATER!" The soldiers started throwing the balloons at Chuckie, all of them connecting and soaking the kid.

"Hey, I don't play like that!" The redhead snapped at them. The soldiers ignored his tone and charged at him, Angelica looking the whole scene hidden behind one of his house's corners.

"Charge!" The leading soldier ordered his troop, Chuckie already waiting them in a fighting position since he no longer feared them.

**WHAM! POW! THUD! ZOCK!...**

"Retire!"

Angelica barely believed her eyes as the geeky baby defeated all the Philistines with ease, and the soldiers started running away, one of them stopping a moment when passing next to her.

"It wasn't the water! Keep investigating!" The soldier said in a hurry before dashing away. The blonde nodded at him, even if obviously the soldier was no longer looking at her.

Angelica walked at the backyard, noticing the minor damages done to the lawn and flowers, and looked at Chuckie, the kid shaking and trying to clean up himself. For the first time since meeting him, the girl was afraid of him; obviously, this baby was incredibly strong, and if knowing she had helped plan this attack…

"They didn't hurt you?" Chuckie asked the blonde when realizing she was there, the concern on his voice surprising her.

"N-no, they didn't… and you're okay?" Angelica asked him, now feeling a little calmer and approaching the baby.

"I think so. I don't like getting wet; my mommy has a washing machine now but she still has to iron the clothing, and I don't like giving her more work." The redhead sighed. "Sorry about your backyard; I'll start cleaning it."

"Uh… okay; I'll bring you the gardening tools." Angelica was about to get back into the house when feeling Chuckie's hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm your guest and if I break something or make a mess I have to clean it. Just tell me where the tools are and I'll go for them."

"The closet at the laundry room; is the door at your left when walking out of the kitchen." Angelica explained and the kid nodded at her, walking inside the house a moment later. The blonde sighed in relief; he didn't suspect a thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Even if Delilah's first try failed, she kept trying to find Samson's weakness, making him questions and observing him.**_

A few days later, Angelica and Chuckie were playing at her house; the game was a tea party, with several stuffed animals and dolls sitting at the other chairs.

"You want more cookies, Mister Judge?" Angelica asked Chuckie while handling him a tray; luckily, the cookies were real.

"Yes, thank you." Chuckie grabbed a cookie and kept drinking his pretended tea. "You're not having more guests, Miss?"

"Oh, good you reminded me. I have to go get them." Angelica stood up from her chair and walked to a nearby chest, taking some toys out of it.

"They're Miss Cynthia," Angelica sat a blonde doll on another chair, "Mister Ed," the girl now sat a stuffed horse, "and, of course, Mister Big Smile."

Chuckie almost choked with his cookie when realizing the last toy, that Angelica was sitting next to him, was a clown.

"C-can you put Mister Big Smile on another chair, please?" The redhead gulped and paled slightly, something the blonde noticed immediately.

"Why? You don't like clowns, or you owe money to Mister Big Smile?"

"I don't like clowns… I'm afraid of them!" Chuckie explained. "When my family wants to eat hamburgers my daddy brings them home because the clown that works at the stand always scares me."

"Oh." Angelica got her sly grin. "Okay, I'll put Mister Big Smile at the kitchen."

The blonde carried the clown away, which made Chuckie sigh in relief. Unknown to him, there was a spy waiting at the kitchen.

"You heard him; he's afraid of clowns." Angelica told the spy, who nodded and got an evil grin.

"I'll tell the king immediately." The spy walked to the back door.

"And why you're not wearing a disguise?" The girl asked him.

"I'm not making the same mistake my friends did. I'll never wear a disguise."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe I'm wearing a disguise." The very same soldier, hidden behind a bush and disguised as a clown, thought out loud while waiting for his prey; today, Angelica had asked Chuckie for having a picnic together, just the two of them, out of the city.

"So, where are we eating?" Chuckie, carrying Angelica piggy-back style, asked her, the girl holding the picnic basket.

"Um… there's a good spot up there." The girl pointed at a place over a little hill with some large rocks on it. "I'm sure the view from there must be very nice."

"Yes, but I don't think those rocks are comfy." Chuckie said to her.

"Well, then you go up there first and move the rocks away to make space for us. I'll be waiting here until you finish." The blonde said to the geek, who nodded at her and, after depositing her on the ground, leaving the girl at the shadow of a large tree, walked up to the hill.

"He's very kind… too bad I have to let the Philistines get him." Angelica shrugged while taking a candy bar out of the basket.

Chuckie, as said, started moving the rocks aside, making space on top of the hill. He stopped when hearing some mocking laughs that were getting closer by the second; the redhead looked around and got a frightened expression; the whole hill was surrounded by Philistines in clown disguises!

"Hah, hah, hah! Get him, clowns!" A soldier, his wig multicolored and wearing a red nose a little larger than the others, directed the attack. Chuckie froze at the spot, knowing he had no way to escape.

"Stay away from me! Waah!"

The clowns smiled in victory but stopped when they were just a few yards away from their prey… that was now lifting the rocks and turning at his attackers, all of them chorusing the next line.

"Uh, oh."

Chuckie, in a panic-induced dash, started throwing all the rocks at the clowns to keep them away, the attackers jumping and dodging the projectiles in fear, since some of them were almost five times larger than them and obviously quite heavy.

"The good thing is that he'll run out of rocks soon!" A soldier said to his leader. As said, Chuckie ran out of projectiles except for a rock that was half-buried in the ground.

"Grab him before he can throw another rock!" Another clown said, his companions recovering their breath and charging again. Chuckie, meanwhile, gritted his few teeth and made a major effort; this last rock didn't look as heavy as the others but obviously was pretty stuck on the ground. The soldiers were about to get him when the whole hill started trembling, and, a moment later, Chuckie finally got the last rock out of its place.

"Now I've seen everything." Angelica, from her safe spot, got an awed expression. This last rock was like an iceberg, only a little part of it visible at first sight, but, now Chuckie was finally lifting it, the whole thing was larger than an elephant!

The powerful baby, still holding the boulder, glared at the clowns, that stood on their places staring at the boulder until one of them talked in a meekly tone.

"I no longer need to go to the _baff-_room."

"RUN!" The leading soldier reacted and started running away, his companions following him immediately.

"Okay… I have to remember this; making him afraid only makes him stronger." Angelica thought out loud while witnessing the retrieving clown troop. On top of the hill, Chuckie sighed in relief and returned the rock to its place, pushing it down until the boulder was back mostly underground. He then returned with the girl.

"You saw the clowns?" The kid asked her.

"Yes; there must be a circus around here." Angelica shrugged. "They didn't hurt you?"

"No; and you're okay?" Chuckie gave her the concerned voice-look combination, the girl suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Y-yes, I'm okay. Let's go to the hill." Chuckie nodded at her and carried the girl up to the hill; the girl took a carpet out of the basket and put it on the ground so they could sit there, and then started eating.

"You were right; sight is very pretty from here." Chuckie smiled at her before grabbing a sandwich and going back to look around the hill. Angelica didn't say anything but gave him a little smile as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Some days later, for a change, Angelica was the one visiting Chuckie at his place. She was currently playing with Kimi while the boy went for more toys.

"This is Super Thing. Mommy made it for me." Kimi showed Angelica her favorite toy.

"Not bad." The blonde arched an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed by the home-made toy. She then took out her favorite doll. "And she's Cynthia. My mommy bought if for me when I still used diapers."

At that moment, Chuckie approached the girls, the redhead carrying a large chest.

"Okay, we can play with the balls… or with this piggy…" Chuckie started taking toys out from the chest. "Oh and here's Waa-Waa."

"Who's Waa-Waa?" The blonde asked. The kid replied by showing her an old one-eyed teddy bear.

"Waa-Waa is my brother's most favorite toy; they always sleep together." Kimi explained.

"Yes. I feel safe with him." Chuckie added while hugging his toy.

"But you're too strong; why you wouldn't feel safe?" Angelica asked.

"Well… when I'm awake I can run, hide or fight, but when I'm sleeping I can't. That's why I need Waa-Waa, so I can be brave at night when I'm sleeping." Chuckie told the blonde.

Angelica rubbed her chin and got her sly grin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night, while Chuckie and his family were sleeping, the redhead hugging his bear, two soldiers entered the house through a window and approached Chuckie's bed..

"Here's the bear. Get it and let's go." One soldier whispered at the other.

"No, you get it." The soldier replied back. "My tummy still hurts from the last time he hit me."

"Well, my head hurts too. You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

The soldiers stopped arguing and paled in fear when Chuckie snored and moved a little bit. When noticing he was still sleeping, the duo sighed in relief.

"Let's do it together and go before he wakes up." A soldier said to his companion, who nodded at him; the duo moved a little closer to the bed and they both grabbed the bear at the same time. Then they tried to carry it away but…

"He's still holding it." A soldier groaned.

"His hug is very strong." The other soldier groaned as well. Both Philistines started pulling with all their strength, but Chuckie's grip on Waa-Waa was so tight they couldn't remove it from his arms.

"Aargh! Okay, now we know sleeping isn't his weakness…"

"Good thing he is a heavy sleeper…"

Unfortunately for the soldiers, Kimi's bed was just aside Chuckie's, and she was a light sleeper. The girl woke up and gasped.

"Brother! There are _bugglars_ in the house!"

Finally, the redhead released his teddy bear… and grabbed the soldiers.

"**AAAAH!"**The Philistines yelled as being thrown through the window and landing at a mud hole.

Inside the house, Chuckie rubbed his eyes, the kid still quite sleepy; actually, he barely realized what he had just done.

"Kimi, you're having that dream again. I told you, _bugglars_ don't steal in judges' houses. I would ground them with no dessert for a week." The kid yawned and went back to hugging his bear and sleeping. Kimi gave him a long look before smiling, shrugging and going back to sleep.

Outside the house, the Philistines, mud-soaked, started walking away.

"See the good side; we're learning all the things we must not do with him."

"Yes… no soaking, no scaring, no stealing his toys, not waking him up… even my daddy doesn't have those many rules."


	5. Rough Playing

**- Rough Playing.**

A couple of days later, Angelica, as it had become common by now, went to the court for lunch, grinning slightly. The girl sat at the table with the babies, right aside Chuckie, and took something out of her lunchbox.

"I found this rock yesterday at my yard; it's pretty, uh?" The girl showed everyone a little green glowing rock, the babies looking at it in awe.

"_Pwetty!_" Dil giggled, trying to grab the rock.

"It's the most prettiest rocky I had ever seen." Lil agreed with Dil. Chuckie looked at the green rock and touched it.

"It's a little warm. It tickles." The kid chuckled.

"And… are you feeling okay today, Chuckie?" Angelica asked him, arching an eyebrow at the kid.

"Yes. Thanks for asking. Can we all touch your rocky?"

"Uh… sure, go ahead." Angelica said to the redhead, who smiled at her and passed the rock to his friends, all of them taking turns to look and hold it; at the end, Dil kept it, giggling and trying to munch it. Angelica looked at her lunchbox that had a little box inside where she had brought the rock; it had a large green 'K' at the side.

"Well, I had to try that one." Angelica sighed and thought out loud before turning back at the geek. "So, are you coming to my house after work today?"

"I can't do it today, sorry." Chuckie said, rubbing the back of his head. "I need to do my working-out thing."

"You're working-out? I thought you worked in here." Angelica pointed at the court building.

"No, he means his exercise." Tommy explained.

"Yes, he has to do a lot of exercise all the days." Phil added while eating, Angelica becoming very interested in this conversation.

"And why you do exercise?" Angelica asked at the geek. "You're already very strong."

"Yes, but my daddy says I have to do it to keep my strength." Chuckie explained. "And it also helps to make me even stronger."

"And he hadn't exercised these days because he's always at your house after work, and before work he plays with us." Kimi pointed. "So he has to do a lot of exercise now."

"So, exercise makes you stronger…" Angelica pondered. "Hey, can I see how you do it?"

"Yes; I can even invite you a juice when I finish." Chuckie offered, the girl grinning at him while a plan formed on her mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, this baby does exercises to become stronger…" Timmy, in his throne room, paced back and forth in front of the soldier that gave him Angelica's report. "Okay, tell her to see the exercising he does so we can later do the same. If we can't make him weak, we're going to make us strong!"

"Yes, King Timmy." The soldier saluted him before walking out of the room. Timmy stopped pacing and got a sly grin.

"And I know how to use this new idea."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cut to next scenes with Chuckie training, and 'Rocky' soundtrack as background music.

Chuckie is at the field, running while giving Kimi a piggy-back ride, and his other friends, Angelica included, following him thanks to Spike, the dog pulling a cart with them riding it.

The scene changes and now has the Philistines doing a similar thing, the soldiers running while carrying flour sacks.

Chuckie is now jumping rope, Kimi and Lil moving it while singing. Angelica is next to him, looking at the boy until he makes an inviting move with his hand; the girl hesitates for a few moments but eventually shrugs and joins him in the jumping.

The scene changes again; the soldiers are now jumping rope too, and most are doing it well except for a few ones that trip.

Chuckie is now weight-lifting; due his strength, the 'weight' consists on a tree log that has two large boulders tied at its sides. The kid makes a series of lift-ups, with Tommy and Dil sitting in one boulder and Phil and Lil sitting at the other, Kimi cheering up for him and Angelica, despite trying to avoid it, can't help but smile at him.

The Philistines are now weight-lifting too; obviously, their weights are more normal ones and not all of them can do this exercise.

Chuckie now has boxing gloves and is hitting a punching bag; the sack is filled up with rocks and tied with a thick chain to a large tree. The kid's punches actually move it, Angelica looking at him in awe until he stops and removes his gloves, inviting her to try. The girl simply arches an eyebrow at the sack that breaks partially at that moment revealing the rocks now reduced to sand.

The Philistines are doing the punching bag training too, using regular ones, of course.

A scene later, Angelica, wearing Chuckie's boxing gloves, is hitting a normal flour sack that he's holding; the girl then gives the sack a very strong punch that breaks it, both kids ending covered in flour and laughing after a few moments.

Near the song's end, Chuckie is now giving everyone, Spike included, a ride in the cart, the kid pulling it while running top speed, and all the kids cheering up for him.

Right when the song is about to end, Timmy, riding his own cart that is pulled and pushed by several of his running soldiers, gets a sly grin, knowing his army is ready.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now, you two shake hands and go play, okay?" Chuckie finished his last case of the day solving an argument between a boy and a girl. They were both satisfied so obeyed the redhead, shook hands and left the court.

"Whoa, we attended a lot of people today." Phil commented, cleaning the sweat from his forehead.

"Yes, I think they were a _bunch-ded_." Tommy said while giving his friends some juice cartons.

"More like, two _bunch-deds_ and a _half-full_." Lil sighed before taking a sip of her carton.

"Many." Dil added; despite not working like the others, he always felt tired just by watching them all day.

"But the good thing is that, when we attend many cases one day there's almost no cases the next one." Kimi pointed.

"You're right, Kimi." Chuckie said to his sister and then got a thoughtful expression. "Uh… by the way, do you guys know when judges get their vacations?"

"I think you go on vacations when finishing the job and there's no more to do for many days." Tommy shrugged.

"So, you want to go on vacation, uh?"

The babies turned at King Timmy, who entered the court room at that moment. Since he was the one giving Chuckie the job, he was technically his boss, and therefore the only Philistine who felt more or less safe in his presence.

"Uh, yes, sir; since our friend had been doing a lot of job these days, we think he needs a little rest." Tommy said to the king.

"Well… there's one thing you have to do before that." Timmy grinned at Chuckie. "You see, it's not easy to be the king; I have to keep people happy or they would cause problems, and I have to give work to my soldiers or they get bored. If you help me doing a thing to entertain the town's people and for my soldiers to do something, I'll give you your vacations."

"And… the soldiers will be nice while I'm not around?" Chuckie folded his arms. Maybe he was still naïve but he had always been cautious, and playing judge for a good time now made him a little sharper as well.

"Yes, I promise." Timmy gave him a fake friendly smile.

"Oh, well," Chuckie shrugged and smiled. "What do you need me to do? Put party decorations, give food to ponies, inflate balloons or hang up the piñata?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I liked the piñata idea better." Chuckie groaned as holding an extreme of a very long rope. He was at an improvised arena, with practically the whole town there. The kid was at one extreme of the field and the rope went all the way across it; more or less at field center, there was a red cloth tied to the rope, and, on the other extreme of the rope, an awful lot of Philistine soldiers; they were so many the soldiers' line actually exited the arena.

"I have to say, the Philistine King really knows how to make a party." Kimi said as eating some cotton candy, the girl sitting along with her friends at the bleachers right behind Chuckie.

"Yes; I just hope there's really a piñata later." Phil commented while eating some candy popcorn.

Angelica, of course, was there as well, licking a lollipop. The girl had a more or less good idea about the king's plan; after this little tug of war, Chuckie would be so tired he wouldn't be able to fight back and then some soldiers who weren't competing would capture him; and, if still conserving enough strength, the king had a back-up plan… something she had no idea about its nature.

Another thing neither Angelica nor anyone but the soldiers knew was that, at the end of the Philistine's side, besides the soldiers, there would be several horses pulling as well. Even if exercising had made Timmy's army a lot stronger, he wasn't running risks.

"And now, if we're all ready…" Timmy got everyone's attention, the kid walking at the center of the field and raising his voice; Chuckie and the soldiers got ready. "Everyone… start pulling!"

The soldiers started the competition a split second before Timmy made the official announcement, catching Chuckie by surprise; the cloth almost reached the mark that would signal his defeat but he reacted on time, planting his feet on the field and pulling back. The crew cheered wildly at him while Timmy got a sly grin, confident on his plan succeeding at the end.

The soldiers and the unseen horses pulled full strength, perfectly coordinated, and Chuckie sweated bullets. As strong as he was, the kid was facing the raw strength of more than a hundred soldiers that had been training heavily for a long time, and enough horses to move several heavy carts. The kid was practically dragged across the field despite his efforts.

Everyone at the bleachers kept cheering at Chuckie but the intensity was lowering with every passing second, the villagers realizing their defender was about to lose. Angelica got her sly grin, thinking about the cookies she would soon receive, when getting second thoughts.

"_Poor dumb baby. He's going to lose… he's going to be captured…"_ The blonde got a thoughtful expression. _"But… guess it wouldn't hurt if I keep pretending a little more and cheer for him."_

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Angelica stood up and shouted at Chuckie. "I've seen you doing more harder stuff than this!"

"Yes, she's is right!" Lil stood up as well.

"You can win this!" Tommy joined the cheering. Dil giggled and clapped, and Kimi and Phil joined as well. Then, the whole crowd started cheering up at Chuckie again, a lot louder than before.

"_Wow. I'm better than I knew."_ Angelica thought, surprised. She then looked back at the field, her eyes wide-opening after a few seconds.

Just as any stereotypical movie plot would dictate, the cheering did wonders for Chuckie. The redhead tightened his grip on the rope and pulled with renovated energies; now the Philistines were the ones being dragged and sweating profusely despite their efforts; even the horses were getting overpowered.

"Harder… harder… pull harder…" The leading soldier groaned, noticing the red cloth was now just a couple of inches away from their losing mark. "PULL HARDER!"

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it!" Chuckie shouted back at him and took a deep breath, the soldiers wide-opening their eyes in fear.

"N-no, I wasn't telling y-y-YOOOOUUU….!"

Everyone at the crowd cringed multiple times and half-closed their eyes at the sight of all the soldiers falling on their bellies and being dragged to Chuckie's side… and some of the crowd people arched their eyebrows and got puzzled looks when noticing a few horses dropped at the field as well.

Chuckie took a deep breath and dropped the rope, smiling and waving at the enthusiastic crowd. He then turned at where his friends were sitting, his smile broadening; Tommy and company cheered louder than everyone else. Angelica frowned slightly but changed to a fake smile when noticing Chuckie was looking at her, his happy expression making her simulated one turn a little more honest.

Despite his soldiers' losing, Timmy, sitting at his place in the arena (a seat that looked a lot like his throne), didn't look annoyed or upset at all. He actually looked quite satisfied.

"Uh, Majesty… I don't think we can catch him now. He isn't that tired." An obviously nervous soldier next to Timmy said to him.

"I know; that's why I have another plan." Timmy cleared his throat and directed to the crowd, doing some calming moves with his hands. "And now, as I promised, I'll give this strong baby his reward… he can have vacations for a whole week! For those who don't know, a week is from one Saturday morning cartoon to the day it happens again."

Chuckie sighed in relief, getting a calm smile while the people clapped at him… except the soldiers, of course, who were leaving the field limping and complaining about the dirt in their knees.

"And now, I have a surprise for him. If he wins the next contest, I'll let him have his vacation at my playing house."

Everyone, Chuckie included, gasped at the announcement. Everybody knew the king had a house besides the palace, where he could go have fun and not being disturbed whenever he wanted; few people had been there, and they always said the place was extremely nice and with lots of cool things to play and relax.

"Go win the contest, Samson!" A random kid shouted from the bleachers. Soon, everybody was encouraging him to accept. The geek nodded at the king, accepting his terms.

"And what is this contest about? I have to play with the rope again?" Chuckie asked.

"No. You have to play boxing with the strongest soldier in my army and win." Timmy explained.

"_That's his plan? Please; this kid is stronger than all his soldiers put together."_ Angelica rolled her eyes, knowing that, even if a little tired, Chuckie was still superior to any Philistine.

A couple of soldiers entered the field and put Chuckie a pair of boxing gloves… that had so much cotton and feathers stuffing on them they were almost boxing pillows; obviously, a trick from Timmy so Chuckie's punches weren't that hard.

A few moments later, a Philistine soldier appeared from the other side of the field; he had tanned skin, and was quite big, almost twice broader than Chuckie and about three heads taller.

"That baby drank all his milk." Lil commented.

The large kid walked to the center of the arena, stooping right in front of Chuckie, who waved hello to him.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Goliath. You're Samson?" The Philistine replied in a surprisingly friendly tone.

"Yes, but call me Chuckie; Samson is more like my… uh…" Chuckie turned at the bleachers. "Angelica, how do you call your Delilah name?"

"My artist name!" The blonde shouted back.

"What she said." Chuckie turned back at Goliath. "So, you're the soldier I'm going to fight."

"No, I'm his assistant; you're going to fight my big brother." Goliath then turned and raised his voice. "Brother, come here!"

The whole arena trembled in a series of short earthquakes for a few moments, and then everyone but Timmy wide opened their eyes and mouths.

"And that baby drank all his milk and ate the cow." Phil gulped, looking up at the massive soldier entering the arena. He looked a lot like Goliath but this one was so big Goliath barely reached his knee's height.

"He's my big brother; and when growing up, I'll be just like him!" Goliath said in happiness.

"Better start eating," Chuckie said to Goliath while gulping at his massive opponent. "Uh… hello, Mister Goliath's Brother… uh… how is weather up there?"

"Gentlemen, remember the rules." Timmy entered the field, a large confident smile on his face. "You fight until one can't stand up; you can't leave the place; no poking your eyes and you can't hit below the belt…"

"Excuse me, Mister King, but… I can't hit him over his belt; I can't even reach the belt!" Chuckie interrupted Timmy.

"Oh, well… then you can hit him wherever you can."

"Thanks." Chuckie sighed, feeling a minuscule relief.

"And to be fair, he can hit you however he wants." Timmy grinned at Chuckie, the relief disappearing immediately.

"When did the king got this giant?" Angelica, as surprised as everyone else, turned at a soldier that was standing close to her.

"He sent a ship for him a few days ago… actually, he sent two ships."

"And where did he found a giant?"

"I don't know… New York?" The soldier shrugged. Angelica looked back at the field, visibly scared; this would be a very hard fight under regular circumstances, and Chuckie wearing gloves that softened his blows and fighting after making a major effort wasn't exactly regular.

"_I'm not worried for him… I'm not worried for__ him… okay, I'm a little bit too much worried!"_ Angelica's thoughts were shared by Chuckie's friends and practically every other non-Philistine at the arena.

"Y-you know, I like my house a lot… I can have my vacation there!" Chuckie said to Timmy in a last desperate try to stop the fight.

"Sorry, but you know what people say."

"No running on the stairs?" Chuckie asked the king.

"Yes, that, and the show must go on." Timmy cleared his throat again and gave the signal right before dashing out of the field. "Okay, start!"

A ringing bell was heard and Chuckie saw the massive shadow falling on him. The kid looked up at the giant, who was raising his fists ready to smash.

"Brother, run!" Kimi's yell made Chuckie to react just in time and jump aside to avoid the powerful double hitting. The redhead started running all around the field while the giant chased him, trying to stomp his prey or squishing him with his fists, the Israelites urging Chuckie to escape or fight back while the Philistines cheered for their huge champion.

Chuckie paused his running for a moment to catch his breath and then jumped aside again when a gigantic foot almost stomped him. The kid then decided to fight back, throwing a punch against the foot, but the giant barely felt it; Chuckie then started hitting several times at top speed, and, when stopping, noticed he had made no damage at all and that the giant was looking down at him, frowning.

"Uh… you don't want a feet massage?" Chuckie patted the giant's foot and gave him a sheepish smile the giant replied with a roar. Chuckie's huge foe raised his foot, pushing the redhead and making him fall on his butt; Chuckie got partially stunned and shook his head. When looking up again, he found a terrifying sight; a foot right above him and coming down quickly.

**STOMP!**

The whole arena became silent, everybody staring at the foot that had fell over the Israelite defender. The Philistines had happy grins that broadened by the second while everyone else had scared, concerned or sad faces.

"Chuckie _buu-_bye?" Dil asked Tommy, the older Pickles brother not believing his eyes while Phil and Lil hugged each other and Kimi was ready to cry; Angelica was in a state of shock, not knowing if she had to start cheering or cry as well.

"Too bad; now he'll not have his vacation." Timmy, grinning, shrugged and turned at another soldier. "Ring the bell again; this fight is…"

"Wait! Look!" A random voice made everybody to react and give a closer look to both the giant and his foot. The huge soldier had a slightly surprised face that turned into a shocked one as his foot started raising without him doing it on purpose, and the Philistines changed their expressions to stunned ones while Angelica felt a smile broadening on her face, just like it was happening with Kimi, Tommy, Dil, the twins and everybody who thought the worst had just happened.

"Put… your… foot… some… where… else!"

Chuckie, with some evident effort, pushed up the foot with both hands; he then used his back for support as well while kneeling, and, a moment later, he was standing up on his two feet, lifting the foot over his head despite the giant's efforts to squish him. The giant practically supported all his weight on that foot but his opponent resisted; then, surprising everyone even more, Chuckie supported the whole weight with his right arm and shoulder while putting down his left fist; the kid then drew it back, preparing his attack.

**POW!**

"**YEEAAARGH!" **The giant screamed in pain at the powerful hit he received at his foot's plant, and started jumping comically while grabbing said foot with both hands, causing some minor tremors while doing it. Chuckie's hit, besides hurting his enemy, had another advantage; it was so powerful it expelled most of the glove's stuffing, and now his left fist had a fully functional boxing glove that could hurt while still protecting his hand. The kid then kneeled and put his right hand on the ground, hitting it with the left one in a hammering way, expelling that glove's stuffing as well to get another functional glove, eliminating completely one of the giant's advantages.

"He isn't that dumb." Timmy gulped at the sight of Chuckie getting ready to attack again.

Chuckie's fans erupted in cheers when he charged against his opponent. This time, he tackled the giant's leg that was still touching the ground, and since the giant was holding the other leg's foot with his hands, he lost balance and fell on his back. Chuckie then climbed on top of his fallen enemy, standing on his belly and raising his fists. The next tremors were caused by Chuckie punching the giant's belly and chest, full strength, several times. The giant, despite the pain, reacted and tried to smash Chuckie again, this time slapping him in a clapping move; the huge soldier got a little grin that was short lived as Chuckie pushed the hands apart, and then started stomping the giant's body. The kid finished this attack with a double stomp, and then grabbed one of the giant's hands and jumped down his body still holding the hand; the redhead started hugging it while pushing one of the giant's fingers with one of his legs, improvising a wrestling hold that made the giant cry in pain and hit the floor with his other hand several times.

"Brother, are you okay?" Goliath asked the giant, running next to his massive head. The giant then spoke clearly for the first time since starting the fight.

"Goliath… remember this… don't underestimate the little ones!"

"I'll remember, brother… uh… what's 'under-this-mate'?"

Before Goliath's question could be answered, his brother yelled in pain again as his arm was pulled by his small opponent. Chuckie forced him to stand on his knees and then the geek got a formal boxing position.

"I'm not going to hit you like that in front of your little brother. I'll let you defend yourself, okay?"

The giant nodded and tried to get his angry expression again yet it was obvious he was no longer feeling any confident; he threw a punch against Chuckie he easily blocked; a second punch was blocked as well, and the third punch he was about to throw never was done as the redhead charged again against his foe, leaving him breathless with a very strong punch. The giant leaned in pain, his chin now just above Chuckie, who was doing a circling move with his left fist and aiming at it.

**KA-POW!**

A tooth the size of a bread loaf fell right in front of Phil and Lil, the twins smiling widely and grabbing it immediately.

"The tooth-fairy is going to be very happy tonight!" Lil said in happiness.

"We're going to need a very big pillow." Phil chuckled.

The stunned giant saw stars and birds for a few seconds before falling down, the impact causing a last tremor. Chuckie panted and shook his hand in pain while Goliath walked next to his fallen brother.

"What happened to my brother?" Goliath asked Chuckie.

"Uh… he's… taking a nap?" The redhead replied, rubbing the back of his head. Goliath shrugged and yawned, and, a moment later sat supporting his back on his brother's cheek, falling asleep immediately.

The crowd started clapping widely while Tim paled and stood with a shocked expression for a few moments before reacting and turning at his right side.

"Don't just stand there! He's tired now; go get him!" Timmy snapped at his soldiers… until realizing his only allies left were Angelica, who was sitting with Chuckie's baby friends, and the sleeping Goliath and the knocked-out giant. All his soldiers were gone the moment Chuckie finished the fight.

"Cowards." Timmy groaned yet got a quite scared look when realizing Chuckie was approaching him.

"Uh, Mister King, about my prize…"

"Here are the keys of the house! Just remember to water my plants!" Timmy handled him a set of plastic keys before shaking Chuckie's gloved hand and running away.

"I only wanted to say I was fine having my vacation at my house." Chuckie gave the retreating king a last look before shrugging and joining his friends.


	6. A Secret, No More

**- A Secret, No More.**

"There are a lot of candies in the kitchen!" Phil said, he and Lil emerging from Timmy's playhouse's kitchen holding a bunch of candies.

"And there are many toys!" Chuckie showed everyone a large chest with plenty of toys in it.

"These are the very best vacations we have had." Kimi laughed and gave Dil a little ball the youngest baby grabbed and tried munching it, covering the toy completely in saliva.

"And there's a kiddie-pool at the other room!" Tommy exclaimed while walking inside the large main room. "Get your _baffing_-suits!"

"I have mine at my backpack. I'm coming." Angelica said, waving at the babies before walking upstairs to retrieve her bathing suit.

"I'm going to use my normal clothes!" Phil announced. "That way I'm going to wash them at the same time we play."

The kids went to the pool room, Chuckie carrying all kind of water toys (rubber ducks, a little ship and similar stuff) while Angelica opened her backpack and searched for her bathing suit. At that moment, a soldier's face became visible at the window.

"D-Delilah…"

"Uh? What are you doing here? You can't watch when a missy is getting dressed." Angelica pointed, frowning.

"I k-know… is just that I came to… r-remind you to keep trying to find… this k-kid's weakness…" The soldier frowned back.

"Oh… yes, that." Angelica sighed and looked down for a moment before nodding. "Don't worry, I'll keep trying."

"Y-you better hurry up. T-the king is g-getting angry, and if you d-don't find the weakness, we are g-going to tell Sam-son y-you are working for us, and he'll g-get angry w-with you!"

Angelica gulped a little bit; she had started to enjoy being Chuckie's friend, but was still aware of the kid's strength. Even if calm and nice, the girl knew the redhead could get angry if messing with him, and didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Good, I'll try again tonight." Angelica sighed. "And why are you talking like that?"

"B-because I have no l-ladder… and I'm hanging from the w-windo-o-o-o-OOOAAAARGH!" The Philistine disappeared from sight, and Angelica heard a crashing and the classic meowing cat's noises. The blonde rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A while later, Angelica was having dinner with the others, sitting at Timmy's luxurious dining room; the blonde had been thinking about a way to get the information, but nothing new came to her mind. She had been observing the strong baby for several days now, and it seemed every possible weakness only made him stronger or more dangerous.

"Want more pudding?" Chuckie handled a pudding bowl to her, waking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Uh… yes, thanks." Angelica said, serving herself a little pudding and having another idea. "You don't get sick with any food?"

"No, none… well, I have some allergies but I get better very, very fast." Chuckie replied.

"Why you asked that?" Tommy addressed the blonde.

"Well… I'm just curious, you know, in case I invite all of you to eat so I don't serve food that's not good for you. For example, I don't get sick with any food but I don't like coconut." Angelica shrugged and then sighed in defeat; she had no more ideas.

"That's okay. Chuckie doesn't like scissors." Kimi pointed.

"Why, you get cut?" Angelica asked, not exactly thrilled.

"No, because I can't cut my hair," Chuckie commented.

"Your hair breaks the scissors?" The blonde asked, a little bit more interested.

"I don't know, but my parents always say I can't get my hair cut or I would lose my strength." The redhead replied before taking a spoonful of pudding.

Angelica froze at the spot.

"You lose your strength if you cut your hair?" The blonde made a double take. "Why you never told me that before?"

"You never asked." Chuckie answered, shrugging.

Outside the house, right next to the dinning room's window, several soldiers slapped their foreheads and fainted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, all the kids but Chuckie and Angelica left the house. Since it was very large place but Timmy only wanted it for himself, his servants always sleeping at some tents outside, the house only had a bedroom and one large bed. Angelica told everyone she could only sleep on this kind of bed, so couldn't use the little ones the babies could sleep on at the tents, so she had to use the bedroom. Chuckie offered her the bed all for herself, but she reminded him these were his vacations so had full right to use the king's bedroom. The redhead, used to share his room with Kimi, saw no problem sharing the bed with the blonde.

"This bed is very comfy. I think it's filled with the softest feathers the king could find." Chuckie commented as getting comfortable. Angelica sat next to him, trying to relax but not succeeding.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chuckie asked her, the kid noticing the girl's mood.

"Uh, well… I…" The girl got a quick idea. "Can you do the club thing again? It's funny."

Chuckie shrugged, obviously not realizing the girl's quick change of topic. The redhead jumped down the bed and grabbed a nearby club, something the king used to beat slaves when he was on that mood; the king needed both hands and lots of effort to do it but Chuckie only needed a hand to manipulate it with ease. Chuckie raised the club and started hitting the floor with it, causing little tremors.

"Bamm! Bamm-Bamm!" Chuckie said in a little caveman-like voice, making Angelica to smile and sigh in relief as her trick worked to distract him.

"Thanks; that was nice." Angelica then faked a yawn. "I'm a little tired; we'll better sleep now."

"Yes… but you know what's curious? I feel no sleepy." Chuckie said to the girl while dropping the club and returning to the bed, "Guess I'm just too excited to sleep."

"But… uh… it's late. Your Mommy and Daddy will not let you stay here all your vacations if not sleeping at your normal time." Angelica told him, visibly nervous again.

"You're right…" Chuckie got a thoughtful look for a moment before turning at the blonde. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure; you want warm milk?"

"No, thanks; if I drink too much before sleeping, I always wet the bed, and it wouldn't be nice because this isn't my bed and I have to take care of it."

"Good point. Okay… oh, I know, you need your teddy bear!" Angelica was about to jump down the bed when Chuckie stopped her.

"No, I let it at home for my Mommy and Daddy not missing me. Besides, well… you're sleeping with me, and as much as I like Waa-Waa, I think you'll make me feel safe and happy too." Chuckie blushed a little bit at the last part. "Anyway… I wanted to ask you to sing me a lullaby."

"Singing? Well… sure, I can do that." Angelica beamed; it had been a long time since anyone had asked her to sing. The girl stood up and took her little karaoke machine out of one of her bags. The girl put it on the bed and cleared her throat.

Meanwhile, the soldiers were already out of the room, this time using a ladder to wait right outside the window.

"Okay, when she finishes her job, we get in and catch him, okay?" The soldier on top said to his companions.

"Here I go." Angelica smiled at Chuckie and started. "**Oh, my dolly; oh my dolly; oh, my dollllll-leee Clammy-time; you are broke and glued together; Fred is sorry, Clammy-time!"**

"AAAAH! She's singing! Cover your ears!" The leading soldier yelled in pain, his companions doing the same… and not holding from the ladder.

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!...**

Angelica's pseudo-singing was so hard it covered the noises of the falling soldiers, while Chuckie gulped and resisted the urge of covering his ears as well.

"So, you're feeling sleepy now?" Angelica asked him when finishing.

"Uh… I think my sleep got scared and left." Chuckie chuckled nervously. "Maybe you should try another song; one soft and nice that helps you to sleep."

"Well… there's one I like. Let me try." Angelica started pushing buttons on her karaoke machine. Chuckie, suspecting he wouldn't be able to sleep the whole night if she came with a singing similar to the previous one, had a quick idea.

"You know, maybe it would be better if you sing a little more quieter." Chuckie suggested.

"But I like singing very loud so everybody can hear my beautiful voice." Angelica cleared.

"Uh… eh… right now we're just the two of us. You can sing quiet and I can hear it fine."

"Singing quiet… okay, I can try that." Angelica found the song she wanted and started, this time in a lower, softer tone.

"**Close your eyes; little red boy; inside of you lies a ****rainbow; yellow, blue, red, blue, purple too; blue, purple and green; then the yellow."**

"_Not much on lyrics… but the tone… is nice."_ Chuckie smiled, liking how Angelica sounded when controlling her voice volume. The boy started feeling comfy and relaxed; the girl noticed and continued while covering him with the blanket.

"**Rest your head; little red boy; come paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be near to chase away fear; so sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow. I'll be near to chase away fear; so sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow."**

By this moment, Chuckie was yawning and closing his eyes, a little smile on his face and warmth on his chest.

"G' night… Angie… that was… nice."

The boy fell asleep almost immediately after saying these words. Angelica sighed and turned off the karaoke machine. The girl looked at the sleeping boy, surprised at how the same baby that just a few hours ago defeated a monstrous giant could be the same one sleeping peacefully next to her.

Angelica shook her head and stood up to search on the room's shelves and drawers, finding what she wanted; a pair of scissors. The girl then turned at her Cynthia doll that she had left over her baggage.

"I know… but I have to do this, Cynthia." Angelica talked to her doll, pausing a moment. "Yes, I know, he's nice, strong, kind, sweet and likes my singing, but… a _much-llion_ cookies, Cynthia! And with chocolate chips!"

Pause.

"Look…maybe you're right, but… if I don't do this, the king will tell him I became his friend because it was my work to spy on him… and I'm not fool enough to become enemy of a boy who can lift Noah's ark with animals and all!"

Pause.

"Yes… I'll probably not like myself too much in the morning… but at least I'll have cookies." Angelica sighed deeply and walked back to the bed, stopping next to the kid. The girl closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather all the courage she had, and then started her job.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few minutes later, Angelica, looking down, walked out of the house, holding a bag in one hand and the scissors in the other one. The girl raised her head to see a new bunch of soldiers (the previous ones had left the place, limping) and showed them the bag's content; a lot of red hair.

"Go to your house. We'll send you the cookies." A soldier told the girl, who nodded and started walking away while the soldiers entered the house. Angelica didn't dare looking back even when hearing the fight noises and the Philistines' victorious laughter.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Just as it was**__** said, Samson, without his long hair, lost all his amazing strength. The Philistines brought him to the king, and, instead of getting rid of him, they decided to use Samson as a slave and a living example of what would happen to anyone daring to fight the king.**_

Chuckie, chained, bruised, and most of his hair gone, looked down while standing in front of Timmy at the palace's main room. Timmy approached him, smirking, just like the many soldiers surrounding the prisoner.

"What happened with your strength? You ran out of gas?" Timmy mocked him until hearing a weird yet familiar noise.

"Uh… sorry; too much lima beans for dinner." A soldier blushed in embarrassment.

"Ew… I was making a cruel, mean joke, but you didn't need to help me with it." Timmy waved his hand in front of his face before getting back his mocking grin and turning again at Chuckie. "And now, to get sure you'll not give us more problems, we're going to blind you."

Chuckie closed his eyes when looking at Timmy getting closer and closer… and then the king removed the prisoner's glasses from his face.

"There. Now you can't fight, and even if you escape, you'll not see where to run!" Timmy laughed loudly, all the soldiers joining him, while Chuckie remained silent and felt a tear running down his cheek, just a single thought on his mind.

"_Why she betrayed me?"_


	7. To Save A Hero

**- To Save a Hero.**

_**Samson, without his strength and sight, had no choice but obeying the Philistines. He had to do all kind of degrading works while they mocked him, and the so**__**ldiers were always watching so nobody could help the prisoner.**_

The scene shows Chuckie, with very short-length hair, pushing a sacks-filled cart. Now having just normal level strength, it was a very hard job for him, and, to make it worse, a soldier was keeping him on a leash and mocking the redhead.

"Hurry up. You still have to put down all the sacks and go back for more." The soldier laughed at him.

"We couldn't use horses… or at least a goat?" Chuckie, panting, turned at the soldier, his vision barely recognizing him as a blurry spot.

"The horses are resting; they need vacations too." The soldier replied before yanking the leash. "Okay, we arrived. Now, start taking down all the sacks and carry them inside the store."

As said, Chuckie and the soldier are now in front of a general store, with a couple of Philistines waiting for them. The redhead, guided by the soldier, starts carrying the sacks, but, his sight so diminished, he doesn't notice another Philistine extending his leg in Chuckie's path, making him to trip.

"Whoa! Look where you walk." The Philistine laughed as well as his companions, while Chuckie rubbed his belly and chest before standing up, picking up the sack and return to his job.

At a distance, Tommy, Kimi, Lil and Dil looked at the scene, sadly. Lil was holding a pair of glasses and wanting to give them to Chuckie so he could, at least, have his normal sight back, but knew the soldiers would stop her before doing that and even break the glasses.

"Those soldiers are very big _meanies_!" Kimi groaned.

"We have to help him. Not just because he's our friend but because the Philistines are being very bad with everyone again!" Tommy frowned.

"But how are we going to help, Tommy? The soldiers wouldn't let us save him." Lil sighed sadly.

The babies looked down, almost in a depressed state. As Tommy said, without Chuckie to keep the Philistines under control, they had returned to their old ways, torturing, messing and insulting the Israelites.

"Phil." Dil pointed at the other side, everyone turning at Phil, who was approaching the group running at top speed.

"I found Delilah… or Angelica, or whatever!" Phil panted when stopping. "She's staying at a hotel, but it's very far from here."

Tommy got a decided look and addressed his friends.

"Come on. I want to talk with that girl."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Phil said, Angelica was at a luxurious hotel room, the blonde laying at the bed while eating cookies from one of the many piles around her… and not enjoying it as much as she expected.

"Who cooked these?" Angelica groaned as munching a cookie. "It seems they lose flavor… every cookie is less tasty than the one I ate before."

At that moment, the girl heard someone knocking the door.

"Who's there?"

"We are… uh…we came to clean the room!"

"That voice sounds familiar." Angelica thought out loud. "Come in, it's open."

Angelica looked back at her half-eaten cookie and sighed, dropping it. The girl grabbed the little sack she had on her bed and hugged it tightly while closing her eyes; Angelica then heard someone clearing his throat so turned at the door to look at the room service people, and got a mildly surprised expression when noticing who was there.

"So, you're now working here?" Angelica sighed while Tommy, holding Dil, approached her. Both kids were frowning, just like Kimi, Lil and Phil, who entered behind them.

"No, we came to talk to you!" Tommy snapped at the blonde.

"Yes, why you did that to my brother?" Kimi glared at Angelica.

"He was always kind with you, and you did a very, very nasty thing to him!" Lil pointed accusingly at the taller girl.

"That was the most _baddest_ thing I've seen anyone doing!" Phil added.

"Bad girl!" Dil joined the collective scowling.

"SHUT UP!" Angelica roared, making the babies move several steps back, and stood up from the bed, still hugging the sack. "I did what I had to do; the king ordered me to spy on that dumb baby, find his weakness and help the Philistines defeat him. I did that, and the king paid me. End of story!"

"But you still did a very bad thing to someone who's nothing but good with everyone!" Tommy glared back at her after putting Dil on the floor. "And he liked you!"

"I… I don't care!" Angelica turned, showing her back to the babies. "It's not my fault he was very dumb and thought I was a nice girl that liked him. Because I… I never liked him! He's a dumb carrot head that was fool enough to let me trick him!"

Tommy was ready to snap back at the girl when Lil tapped his shoulder and pointed at a large mirror the other side of the room. Tommy and everyone else looked at the mirror that, unknown to Angelica, was showing the face she was hiding from the babies; despite her words, the blonde had tears running down her cheeks, and looked even sadder than the babies had felt when looking at Chuckie's torture.

"Want to make a deal with us?" Tommy, in a more calm tone, talked back to the blonde. "Come with us to see what the Philistines are doing to Chuckie, and, if you still want to leave after watching that, then we'll leave you alone forever."

"And if I don't do that you're never leaving, right?" Angelica washed away her tears and turned back at the babies who were nodding at her while folding arms. The blonde took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, I'll go. It can't be that bad."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I admit it… this is bad." Angelica gulped from her hiding place, at an alley, right aside Tommy and company. They looked at Chuckie, with a broom, cleaning the street while a bunch of soldiers laughed at him and threw spitballs at their defeated foe.

"You have to clean the dirt at your left!" A soldier mocked the redhead.

"No, your other left, you fool!" Another soldier added while throwing another spitball; Chuckie, barely looking what he was doing, obeyed and kept working.

"Okay… they mock him and he has to work a lot; it's bad but not that bad." Angelica gave the group a nervous smile. Phil replied by pointing back at the scene.

A bunch of Philistine soldiers had arrived, each one holding several tomatoes and eggs. They surrounded Chuckie and started throwing their munitions at him, the kid falling to the ground and covering from the attack after a few moments; the attack lasted for almost five minutes, when the soldiers ran out of projectiles and Chuckie looked like a living salad.

"Now you have a lot more to clean!" A random soldier laughed loudly while Chuckie looked down and stood up to clean the mess without protesting. The Philistines grinned and then, while Chuckie was still cleaning, they gave his butt a kick each before leaving; of course, after receiving a few kicks, Chuckie fell down again, where he received the rest of the kicking until all the Philistines but the soldiers in charge of watching him had left.

"And this is every day." Kimi, who was now closing her eyes and turning away from the scene, said to nobody in particular but her words stung Angelica as nobody could even imagine.

"Except when they throw water balloons, sand buckets or dirty diapers," Phil added, sighing. It was more than Angelica could stand.

"Okay, I'm sorry! There, I said it!" Angelica fell on her knees, crying and covering her head with both hands. "I was obeying orders… but… I never wanted anything this bad happening to him! When I got the job I didn't know he was the most cutest and nicest dumb baby ever! Now I feel awful!"

"And you should!" Lil scowled the larger girl but softened her expression when Angelica uncovered her eyes and everyone could get a clear look of the blonde's tear-filled face.

"I… I'll help you rescue him." Angelica cleaned her face with her sleeve. "I don't care if he punishes me later… I want to save your… no… I want to save OUR Chuckie."

Tommy, for the first time in ages, got a wide smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After finishing his work for the day, Chuckie was guided back to his cell, the kid tripping when entering both because of exhaustion and due his lack of glasses; luckily, his regular training gave him a good level of non-superhuman strength or he wouldn't be able to barely stand this torture every day. As always, two guards stood out of the cell to prevent any escape.

A while later, Tommy, Lil, Phil and Kimi arrived at the dungeon, dressed with white coats over their according-to-time-an-age tunics, and carrying some bags.

"Stop! Who are you?" A guard stood on the babies' way, folding arms.

"We are the people that cut Samson's hair so he doesn't get his lot of strength back." Tommy announced as taking out a pair of scissors.

The Philistines gave the group a second look. Everybody knew Chuckie's hair had to be cut every couple of days because it grew back quite fast and, near-sighted or not, having him recovering his might was a major risk.

"Okay… but you're not the people who normally cut his hair." The other soldier pointed.

"Uh… they had things to do." Kimi explained.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Out of the jail, the real stylists/barbers were having a cookies feast.

"Now remember; you can have more cookies tomorrow if you let my friends cut the prisoner's hair." Angelica, carrying Dil, said to the barbers. "But don't tell anyone or I'll tell people you boys don't do their job and disobeyed the king."

"Fine, we're not telling." A barber paused his eating to address the girl and then turned at his companion. "Handle me the milk."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The soldiers eventually allowed the babies enter the cell, but they got curious about the bags.

"What do you have in there?" A guard asked Phil.

"Ah, you know… brushes, shampoo, scissors… lunch," Phil shrugged while opening a bag, showing it to the Philistines. "This one has cookies. You want them?"

The guards accepted the gift and grabbed the bag, eating the cookies and ignoring what was happening at the cell.

"You came to cut my hair, right?" Chuckie, not recognizing the visitors without his glasses, sighed sadly; it was the only time when another person was allowed to visit him. "Okay, let me kneel so you can cut it more easily."

"Chuckie, it's me, Kimi." The Asian girl whispered at the redhead. "And Tommy, Lil and Phil are here too."

Chuckie, recognizing the voice, was about to stand up and hug his sister but Tommy and Lil stopped him.

"No, stay down. We're going to get you out of here but it's going to take us a lot of time. Just stay down and let us do everything." Tommy whispered at his friend, who nodded and allowed them continue the plan.

The four rescuers surrounded Chuckie and started making noise, pretending to cut his hair. When finishing and walking away from him, Chuckie was wearing a helmet.

"Why you gave him that?" A soldier, finally ending his meal, asked the 'barbers'.

"It's a helmet that stops hair from growing back again." Lil explained. "If he uses it all day and night, his hair will take many, many days to grow."

"And we already cut a lot of hair." Tommy said as opening a sack, showing the soldiers a good amount of red hair.

"Okay. You can go now, and thanks for the cookies." The soldier opened the gate and allowed the babies out, all of them waving bye to the soldiers and giving Chuckie a discreet glance. The near-sighed baby went to sleep without removing the helmet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A long time later, the Philistine King organized a huge festival for his people. Practically all the Philistines were present, and, as part of the celebration, he made the soldiers bring Samson so everyone could mock him.**_

The palace was filled up with Philistines partying and enjoying, Timmy sitting at his throne and laughing loudly. He then paused and, after recovering his breath, called his soldiers.

"Now, bring our 'strong' kid." Timmy said in sarcasm. "We need to laugh a little more!"

The soldiers obeyed and brought Chuckie, chained and still wearing his helmet, that now had several ugly drawings on it. Since everybody believed the whole thing about the helmet, no soldier removed it from Chuckie's head, and he had been wearing the helmet day and night since receiving it; instead, the soldiers used the helmet as a drawing board, another way of humiliating the kid.

"Chain him to the columns!" Timmy announced. "We can throw him things and then, when we finish, he'll clean the mess!"

Chuckie got chained to the palace's main columns, the kid looking down and waiting for the laughing Philistines to start throwing tomatoes, eggs, pudding and whatever they wanted, but, instead of that, the redhead heard a quite familiar voice he wasn't expecting ever hearing again.

"Hey, wait, I helped catch him!" Angelica entered the room, grinning proudly at the Philistines. "I want to play too!"

"Oh sure; why not?" Timmy grinned evilly, just like the rest of the Philistines, "Just do it fast because we want to play piñata with him; he's the piñata!"

"Okay; this will be fast." Angelica walked in front of Chuckie, the kid looking at her as a blur but still clear enough to see her wide, mocking grin. The kid looked down, not wanting to see a thing and wishing he could be as deaf as he was near-sighted.

"Hey, dumb baby!" The blonde started doing a victory dance in front of him and talking in a sing-song voice. "You were strong, and now you're nothing! A girl tricked you! A girl was smarter than you! A girl defeated the invincible! I got you! I trapped you! I fooled you…"

Chuckie felt his eyes getting teary; he wished his friends appeared at any moment, but they had no time to explain him the whole plan, so now was standing, chained between two columns, and hearing the laughing Philistines and the voice of the girl who had betrayed him.

"I tricked you! I made you cry! I made you prisoner!" Angelica kept singing while approaching him slowly. "And, for all that…"

Chuckie suddenly felt an object on his face, and opened his eyes, surprising himself; he was seeing quite clearly. And the first thing he saw was an apologetic face.

"… I'm very, very sorry." Angelica whispered at the end, once finishing putting the glasses on his face, "Wait until I go and then do your thing."

Chuckie's jaw fell when looking at the sad smiling girl walking away, and then, despite the pain and humiliation, he got a little smile. Before the Philistines could question her, the blonde addressed them.

"I put him a new pair of glasses so he can see all the things you're going to do with the poor fool!" Angelica chuckled, her answer satisfying the Philistines. "Okay, I have to go."

While Angelica walked the other side of the room, Timmy and his soldiers approached Chuckie, each one of them holding a plank.

"Time for the piñata!" Timmy announced. Angelica, at a distance, yelled something before exiting.

"Oh, and someone remove the helmet! He'll feel the hits a lot harder!"

"Yes, you're right!" Timmy laughed and ordered a soldier to remove the helmet. Angelica left, a smile broadening on her face when hearing a collective gasp.

"H-his hair… he has…" Timmy walked a few steps back, paling as much as every Philistine at the palace when looking at the abundant, messy red hair. Chuckie got a large smile; he had felt his head a little hotter from a few days now, but, since he had kept the helmet as Tommy and the others had told him, the kid had no idea his hair was back to its original length; of course he had noticed work and torture hadn't been as hard to stand these days but he thought it was mostly due him slowly getting used to that treatment.

"This is the part where I break the chains and do something you guys are very afraid of, right?" Chuckie smirked at the Philistines and then, without waiting for an answer, broke the chains as if they were noodles.

"Stand back… STAY AWAY FROM US!" Timmy said in fear, using his plank as an improvised sword pointing it at Chuckie, the other soldiers doing the same.

"Well, I'm going to get my own hitting thing!" Chuckie turned, looking for a weapon; he smirked at the closest column after a couple of seconds. "It's not a baby rattle, but guess I can use this one."

Chuckie grabbed the column with both hands and started pulling, cracks appearing on it almost immediately, making Timmy to pale even more and scream.

"No… DON'T DO THAT!"

**CRAAAAAASH!**

Chuckie was now holding a large portion of the column, just as if it was a baseball bat.

"No! That's one of the palace most important columns! It supports half of the building's weight!" Timmy exclaimed in fear; Chuckie, who was about to start batting Philistines, stopped when hearing this and moved back a few steps.

"Really? Maybe I should find something else…"

**CRAAAMMMSH!**

"Oops." Chuckie stopped moving when hearing the loud noise and turned to see his section of column had damaged another one.

"This is the column that supports the other half?" Chuckie asked the Philistines, all of them nodding while looking at the cracking, slowly breaking apart column. "Well… okay… GET OUT OF HERE!"

All the Philistines screamed in fear while Chuckie used his improvised weapon as a battering ram and made a hole in one wall, running out of the palace that was now shaking and cracking as well.

**RUUUUUUMMMBBBLLLLEEEE….!**

Chuckie stopped running after a few minutes and turned at the palace's remains, the whole place totally destroyed.

"Uh… are you okay?" Chuckie shouted at the Philistines.

"Yeeeeeeesssss…." The Philistines chorused in a pained tone.

"Phew; thank God." Chuckie sighed in relief and walked away. After a few moments, another voice was heard from under the debris.

"Maybe we should have said 'No' so he could come and get us out of here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And here's the last one. Enjoy." Angelica said to a random kid while giving him a bag with cookies. Around them, at the town's main street, lots of kids were eating cookies from similar bags.

"Okay, I gave all the cookies I still had left." Angelica sighed and turned at Chuckie and the rest of the babies. "Now… my grounding is over?"

"Well…" Chuckie got a thoughtful face for a moment and then changed to a serious one. "As the judge, I'll give you one final punishment… whoa, that's the longest word I know… okay, one final punishment and then we'll forgive you."

"Fine; what I have to do? Clean what was left of the palace?" Angelica sighed.

"No. Chuckie already did it." Phil commented.

The scene changed for a moment, showing a huge playground, filled with happy kids, at the place where the palace originally was.

"Well… I have to cut the lion's hair?" Angelica guessed again.

"No offense, but we don't trust you with scissors." Tommy said to Angelica in a half-joking way.

"And besides, my mommy does that." Kimi pointed behind them, and everyone saw Kira grooming the lion, its mane now looking like a French Poodle's cut.

"Then, what I have to do?" Angelica looked at Chuckie, who, despite conserving his serious tone now was smiling slightly.

"I want you to take care of me, forever."

"R-really?" Angelica got a half-shocked, half-happy look.

"Yes. You know bad people can trick me, so I need someone who is very good with tricks and lies to take care of me. And, if I'm going to live with someone for the rest of my life…I would like that person being you." Chuckie blushed a little bit when ending. Angelica smiled broadly at him and got the kid in a tight hug.

"I promise I'll always take care of you, and never, ever, do something that mean again." Angelica then gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "And you will take care of me too; my strong, nice, dorky and cute _sputter_-baby."

Chuckie blushed a little more and returned the hug, not as tight as hers, of course, to avoid hurting the girl. The rest of the babies smiled at the duo.

"Hey, let's go play. I want to try the slide!" Phil exclaimed. Everyone agreed with him, and they started heading to the playground, Tommy carrying Dil, and Chuckie giving Angelica a piggy-back ride.

"You know what happened to the Philistines?" Lil asked Tommy while walking.

"I think they moved to another place." Tommy shrugged.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Tommy said, the Philistines, with Timmy leading them, were walking far away from town, all of them dirty, bruised, and some of them limping.

"Okay, maybe being bad with the Philistines was a bad idea." Timmy said to his followers. "But I know a place where we can be bad, do mischief, and break things without anybody stopping us!" The kid pointed ahead. "Let's go to Greece!"

"Where's Greece?" A soldier asked to another one.

"I don't know, but my daddy says a man called Travolta dances there." The second soldier replied. The Philistines found a large sign reading 'To Greece' on the road, and walked straight ahead, stopping due a huge boulder on their way.

"Okay, move the rock so we can continue." Timmy said to his soldiers. Right at that moment, the rock started moving and the Philistines stared at it in disbelief; then, the rock left its place, moved effortlessly by Harold, who was wearing a sleeve-less armor, a blue cape, brown wrist bands, and a dark red headband.

"Now you can pass." Harold said to the Philistines.

"Yes… uh… and you are…" Timmy, paling, asked the fatty kid.

"I'm Haro-cles." Harold pointed at himself. "I live in Greece but now I'm looking for a very big snake that has many heads. Had you seen it?"

The Philistines shook their heads in silence.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." Haro-cles looked at the rock aside him. "Now I'm here, I'll better take this rock away so people can pass."

The chubby redhead lifted the huge boulder and started walking away while the Philistines followed him with their eyes without leaving their spot. Timmy waited until Harold was out of sight and cleared his throat; he then pointed and started walking at another direction.

"Now, as I said… let's go to Egypt!"

"YES!" All the Philistines chorused and followed him.

**END OF NARRATION.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And that's how Samson got rid of all the Philistines and freed the Israelites." Boris finished the story, all the kids but Angelica clapping at him.

"That was a very good tale." Susie commented.

"Yes. Samson was a good _sputter_-hero." Harold added.

"I liked Delilah." Angelica shrugged. "She was very smart."

"Yes, she was." Boris said while smiling at Tommy, who was still on his lap. "But the main thing about heroes is that they use what they have to help people. Samson could have used his strength to do many evil things, but most of the time he chose to do right and help others, while Delilah, even if she was very smart, and obviously brave too, used her abilities for bad stuff."

At that moment, Didi called everyone from the kitchen, as it was almost dinner time. Boris, still carrying Tommy, stood up and called all the kids to follow him. Angelica, who was the last one to move, stopped Chuckie, who was just ahead of her, nobody noticing them staying behind.

"Finster, wait, I have to ask you something."

"Uh… sure, what do you want?" Chuckie asked the girl.

"When you don't have the glasses… how do you see?"

"It's like walking into a very dark room at night without turning on the light, or… when you see through a window and it's raining a lot outside." Chuckie explained. "I can see things close to me, but anything very far is like a weird spot."

"It's like that?" Angelica arched an eyebrow at Chuckie, the girl thinking for a few moments before wide-opening her eyes in realization. "But that's awful! How can you let me grab your glasses?"

"Angelica, I can't stop you from doing anything! You're stronger and bigger than me." Chuckie frowned at the blonde. "It's like… if I was Samson without his hair and you were a very mean Samson with his hair!"

Angelica was about to snap at him when realizing he was right. Angelica, being older than all her friends but Susie and Harold, was bigger and stronger, and she could use this to her advantage whenever she wanted. The girl normally liked playing the villain, but now she knew how her victim felt and that heroes were liked by people because they used their advantages for good she suddenly felt quite bad with her usual role.

"Uh… Chuckie… you would want to be a hero?"

"Me, a hero? That would be nice… but I get scared of almost everything." Chuckie gave her a puzzled look.

"But heroes do things that are very difficult for everyone else and when doing that they make people happy, right? Well, I'll ask you to do something very, very hard, that no normal kid would do, and it would make me very happy." Angelica grinned at the kid.

"Really? What?" Chuckie got an expecting and curious look. Angelica sighed and looked down, rubbing the back of her head.

"Forgiving me for all the bad things I always do to you."

Chuckie got stunned by Angelica's words, but reacted after a few seconds and smiled at her.

"Angelica, I don't need to forgive you; I always do that even if you never ask."

The blonde gave the redhead a surprised face, not believing his words, but she soon remembered the kid was a terrible liar, and, if saying that without stuttering or hesitation, he was saying nothing but the truth. Angelica smiled and gave Chuckie a tight hug. When breaking it, they both walked to the kitchen, holding hands, and the girl talking softly at him.

"See? Now you're my hero."

**THE END.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

And that's it! (Not bad… but I had to return all the cookies?) Hey, don't complain; you know how the original story ended? (Uh…no, not really.) Let's just say that, if doing an exact adaptation, this fic would be M-rated due main character death and some gory scenes. (You aren't serious…) Angelica, had you read The Bible? The only thing it has as much as moral advice and spiritual help is violent scenes. (Ouch. I must start going Church more frequently.)

Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. (Also, as a final disclaimer, as you guys noticed, we had references to several series and cartoons here, including _Superman, Power Rangers, Spiderman, Powerpuff Girls, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Flintstones, _and Disney's _Hercules _and _Darkwing Duck; _actually, the lullaby I sang to Finster is a slightly altered version of **'Little Girl Blue'**, a song from Darkwing's episode **'Darkly Dawns The Duck'**. Ramiro, of course, owes none of this.) Thank you, Angie.

Good bye, everybody; Angelica, your turn. (Bye, people, and keep the good writing.)


End file.
